Les charognards
by Dexterine
Summary: Forêt de Woorland, Minnesota. Un coup de feu. Une erreur. Dean est touché. C'est le début d'une longue bataille pour les Winchester qui vont apprendre que tous les enemis ne sont pas surnaturels...
1. Un coup de feu

_Voici ma nouvelle fic. Encore une Wee!chester, et oui. Pour ce premier chapitre j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les dates d'ouverture de la chasse au sanglier mais bon… qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'on chasse pas le sanglier en octobre dans le Minnesota hein ! bonne lecture._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_ _**un coup de feu**_

* * *

- Kenny ? Tu entends ça ? 

- Non…

- Justement, ça veut dire qu'il a arrêté de courir. Contourne par la droite. Sans faire de bruit surtout. Moi je continue tout droit, quand je serais assez près, je ferais en sorte de le rabattre vers toi. Tu n'auras plus qu'a tirer. Ok ?

- Ok papa

Allan Parkins posa rapidement une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son fils, ce soir il allait tuer son premier sanglier. C'était une tradition chez les Parkins depuis des décennies. Le père et le fils, ensemble à la tombée du jour dans le bois de Woorland pour l'ouverture de la chasse au sanglier. Kenny avait 14 ans maintenant, et cette nuit, il allait devenir un homme.

Comme convenu Kenny avait pris à droite dans le bois, laissant son père rabattre l'animal vers lui. Il était tendu, stressé. Depuis toujours il rêvait d'accompagner son père à la chasse mais il était trop jeune soit-disant…

Maintenant qu'il avait l'age de tenir un fusil, maintenant qu'il était dans le feu de l'action il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Et si il décevait son père ? Si il n'arrivait pas a tuer le sanglier… Ce serait la honte de sa vie. Non, ce soir il ne trahirait pas la tradition familiale. Comme son père, comme son grand père avant lui et comme tous ses ancêtres, il allait réussir. Enfin en tout cas il l'espérait, si seulement son fusil Winchester arrêtait de trembler…

_Concentre toi Kenny… concentre toi, tu peux le faire…_

Alors que l'adolescent se répétait son mantra, un bruit de course dans les bois vint rompre le silence de la forêt endormie.

_Il arrive. Respire Kenny. Respire. La crosse sur l'épaule, je charge, je vise. Je respire. Reste calme Kenny. _

Le son approchait. La course de l'animal traqué, le bruit dans les fourrés, la terre qui vibre sous le poids de l'animal… Le temps semblait en suspension. Dans la froideur d'une nuit d'octobre au Minnesota, chacune des respirations de Kenny Parkins s'envolait en un nuage de brume.

Après des secondes longue comme des heures, le jeune chasseur vit les broussailles bouger devant lui. Il était là. Kenny appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup de feu résonna dans la forêt et fut immédiatement suivit d'un cri :

- KENNY ! NON !

L'adolescent baissa le fusil encore fumant prêt à découvrir son premier gibier abattu sur le sol. Il ne vit pas de sanglier.

- Kenny… Kenny, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Debout derrière le gibier abattu sur le sol, Allan regardait son fils avec une indéfinissable peur dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un sanglier. La créature qui gisait là, terrassée par le coup de feu de son fils était un garçon. Un jeune garçon.

Kenny ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps inanimé qui gisait entre son père et lui. Avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Il venait de tuer quelqu'un ?

Au loin, dans la noirceur de la forêt de Woorland, on pouvait entendre des voix. Des gens parlaient. Trop loin pour comprendre les mots. Ca criait, ça s'agitait. Allan pouvait les entendre. D'autres chasseurs certainement, venus comme lui profiter de la première nuit d'ouverture de la chasse. Le gamin sur le sol ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans et pourtant il avait dans les mains un fusil à canon scié. A canon scié ? Quel genre de chasseur utilise une arme pareille ? Quel genre personne mettrait cette arme dans les mains d'un gamin ?

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de question. Allan regarda rapidement son fils. Il ne vit qu'une peur terrible dans des yeux pleins de larmes. La garçon au sol tremblait doucement, le choc n'avait pas été fatal. Pas encore.

Allan ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'intelligent à faire. Alors, comme il entendait les voix des autres chasseurs se rapprocher, il fit quelque chose de stupide.

- Kenny. Attrape ses pieds.

Le garçon resta immobile, figé dans la réalisation d'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Maintenant Kenneth ! Bouge ! Attrape ses pieds!

Après de longues secondes, il fini par obéir, presque inconsciemment. Il attrapa les pieds du garçon alors que son père le saisissait sous les bras. Le père et le fils transportèrent le corps ensanglanté du gamin jusqu'à leur pick-up.

Derrière eux dans l'obscurité de la forêt, ils entendaient les autres se rapprocher. Ils entendaient leur voix plus distinctement. Allan aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un homme appeler : « Dean ». Certainement le nom du gamin.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. le cabanon

_**Chapitre 2 : Le cabanon**_

* * *

Après de longues minutes de route Allan et Kenny Parkins avaient rejoint le cabanon de chasse qu'ils occupaient. Le trajet avait était horriblement silencieux, seulement interrompu de temps à autres par les sons gutturaux d'agonie du blessé.

Ils l'avaient déposé sur le lit d'Allan, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une paillasse spartiate qu'a un vrai lit.

- Papa… qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Allan pu l'entendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas ta faute. On va s'occuper de lui, on va le soigner.

- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital papa !

L'hôpital. Il aurait bien voulu. C'était certainement la seule chance du gamin. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils poseraient des questions, il arrêteraient Kenny. Et même si ils le déposaient devant les urgences sans s'arrêter pour dire bonjour, les chirurgiens retrouveraient la balle. Une balle de Winchester 12 qui porterait les marques du canon de l'arme de Kenny. Ils étaient connus dans la région. Tout le monde connaissait la tradition familiale du sanglier… tout le monde savait que les Parkins chassait tout les ans dans le bois de Woorland la première nuit de l'ouverture de la chasse. Une autoroute qui menait droit à Kenny. Non.

- On ne peut pas Kenny, pas tout de suite. On va s'en occuper, ça va aller.

- Papa…

- Tais toi. Si jamais… enfin… c'est moi qui ait tiré d'accord ?

- Quoi ? non c'est moi, j'avais le fusil…

- Kenneth ! Si jamais quelqu'un découvre ça, c'est MOI qui ait tiré. Aucune discussion. Maintenant va faire bouillir de l'eau et apporte-la par ici.

La veste du gamin était couverte de sang. Impossible de savoir où était la blessure. Allan entrepris de le dévêtir. La balle était entrée dans le ventre, 3 ou 4 centimètres au dessus du nombril. La blessure était nette et sans bavure mais saignait allégrement. Le projectile était ressortit dans le dos à la même hauteur. Une trajectoire droite, pas d'organes vitaux sur le chemin, la colonne vertébrale épargnée de quelques millimètres. Quelque chose finissait enfin par être positif ce soir.

Le cabanon n'était pas équipé pour des blessures de ce genre, sans parler du risque d'infection. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans, ça allait être difficile. Pourtant l'analyse rapide de la blessure indiquait à Allan que c'était peut être moins grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ.

Coup de chance pour le gosse, Allan Parkins avait de bonnes connaissances en médecine. Il était vétérinaire.

* * *

- DEEEEEAAAAAN ! hurla John pour la centième fois.

Bobby, le pasteur Jim, Sammy et lui arpentaient la forêt en hurlant depuis une bonne demi heure. Le vampire qu'ils chassaient était complètement carbonisé mais Dean n'était pas là. Les chasseurs s'étaient séparés pour encercler la créature, Sammy restant dans les jupons de son père. Les chasseurs avaient tous pris une direction différente dans la forêt avec pour consigne de se rassembler en un point précis. Cette technique d'encerclement marchait toujours. Un vampire n'était pas vraiment une prise dangereuse et John avait consentit à ce que Dean parte seul de son côté. Il commençait à regretter.

- Bon sang ! Mais où est ce qu'il est passé ?

- John, ça fait plus d'une demi heure maintenant. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, Sammy est épuisé et honnêtement il n'est pas le seul. Lança Bobby.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la chose à dire, à en juger par le regard noir que John lui lança. Malgré l'obscurité de la forêt Bobby n'en manqua pas une miette.

- Tu veux qu'on parte sans Dean ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non, je dis simplement qu'on à dégommé le méchant, il n'y a rien d'autre de dangereux dans cette forêt a part des sangliers. Dean s'est juste perdu. Il est dégourdi, il va se trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir et on revient demain le chercher. On y voit comme à travers une pelle là, ça sert à rien.

- Et le coup de feu ?

- John, tu es le seul à avoir entendu un coup de feu.

- Non, moi aussi. Dit une petite voix derrière John. C'était Sammy.

- Vous n'avez qu'a rentrer toi, Jim et Sammy, je reste.

Le pasteur Jim qui était resté silencieux jusque là interrompit le contact visuel entre Bobby et John en se plaçant juste entre eux.

- Personne ne va rester seul dans cette forêt ce soir, ni toi, ni Dean. Dit-il simplement.

Bobby grogna doucement avant de marmonner :

- J'espère vraiment que Dean a de sérieux problèmes en ce moment, parce que si le gamin m'oblige à me peler les fesses de nuit dans une forêt juste parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de lire une carte, je vais lui botter le cul.

- Tu attendras ton tour. Ajouta John avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

Il marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans le bois obscur en appelant Dean quand Sam s'écria :

- Papa ! Papa regarde !

Les trois chasseurs s'approchèrent.

- C'est son fusil. Papa… il y a du sang dessus.

- Il y a du sang partout. Rectifia Bobby en baladant sa lampe torche autour de l'endroit où l'arme était tombée.

* * *

Allan avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie du gamin et à faire descendre sa fièvre et ses tremblement à un niveau acceptable. De toute évidence ses jours n'étaient plus en danger bien qu'il n'ai pas encore repris conscience.

Soudain le garçon ouvrit les yeux.

- Papa, regarde, il est réveillé.

Les yeux verts du gamins étaient un peu perdus et avaient du mal à se focaliser sur un point mais des qu'ils passèrent sur le visage d'Allan, il se figèrent dans une expression de terreur.

- N'ai pas peur. On est là pour t'aider, tu as été blessé. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

L'expression de terreur ne changea pas mais le garçon essaya de se dégager de la main d'Allan posée sur son bras. Malheureusement sa blessure se rappela à lui de manière plutôt violente dès qu'il bougea. Il émis un terrible grognement de douleur.

- Papa… Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital.

- J'ai dis non Kenneth ! NON !

- Papa !On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

C'était là toute la question. C'était trop tard pour l'hôpital maintenant, la police ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ne pas l'y avoir amené tout de suite. Pourquoi avoir risqué la vie du gamin avec une opération de fortune dans une cabane miteuse. Les parents du gosse, certainement les chasseurs qu'il avait entendu dans le bois étaient certainement à sa recherche, ils porteraient plainte à coup sur. Déposer le gamin devant l'hôpital ? Plus maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il avait vu leurs visages. C'était un casse tête chinois.

- Mais merde Kenny ! qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Tu as merdé ! tu comprends ça ? Tu as tiré sur quelqu'un ! Un gosse ! Je fais ce que je peux pour sauver tes fesses là !

Comment cette soirée avait elle pu tourner aussi mal ? Au moins le gosse était en vie. Dieu merci. Allan tournait et retournait le problème et il ne voyait pas de solution, plus il y pensait et plus il s'énervait. Le rush d'adrénaline était retombé, maintenant il ne restait plus que la colère.

- Papa… je voulais pas… mais regarde le… il a mal, il a peur. Ses parents doivent le chercher partout. Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital. Je dirais que c'était un accident, c'est la vérité.

- Ta gueule Kenny ! Ta gueule !

Les nerfs d'Allan venaient de lâcher. Ils avaient tenus jusque là mais plus maintenant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il hurlait comme ça, il ne pouvait juste plus retenir son angoisse.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du cabanon.

- J'ai besoin d'air. Je sors un moment.

- Papa…

Allan claqua la porte.

Kenny resta un moment assis là, sans savoir quoi faire.

- Qui… qui êtes vous… Demanda une voix tremblante.

Kenny fut saisi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gamin puisse parler.

- Euh… je m'appelle Kenneth

- Humain?

- Quoi?

Le gamin sur le lit avait l'air épuisé et il semblait souffrir beaucoup mais pourtant il sourit à Kenny.

- Qu'est… ce qu'il s'est… passé ?

- Hum… euh… c'est un accident.

- Mon… père ? mon frère… ?

- Tu étais tout seul. On t'as ramené ici pour te soigner.

- C'est… où ici ?

- Un cabanon de chasse. Dans la forêt de Woorland.

Il faut… que je… parte.

Le gamin essaya de se lever mais à chacun de ses geste son visage trahissait une profonde souffrance. Kenny posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Non ! non ! tu es trop fragile encore. De toute façon tu ne peux aller nulle part, il y a des kilomètres de route forestière pour partir d'ici. Il faudrait une voiture et mon père… mon père ne veut pas.

- Kenneth… c'est bien ça ton nom ? Je m'appelle… Dean. Mon père… il doit être… mort d'inquiétude. Tu comprends… ? il faut… que je le retrouve. C'est vraiment… important… Kenneth. Vous devez… me ramener en ville… s'il te plait…

Kenny regarda Dean droit dans les yeux pour y trouver, malgré la souffrance, une incroyable détermination pour un gamin de cet age. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Je t'en… prie.

- Ok... appelle moi Kenny. Je vais te ramener. Mais… il faut éviter mon père. Dépêche toi.

Kenny aida Dean à se lever. Il devait souffrir terriblement, sa machoire restait serrée mais il ne broncha pas un seul instant. Le garçon tenait mal sur ses jambes mais avec de l'aide il réussi à avancer vers la sortie. Kenny l'aida rapidement à enfiler une veste avant de le soutenir pour arriver jusqu'à la porte.

Allan n'était pas en vue et aussi doucement que possible Kenny conduisit Dean jusqu'au siège passager du pick-up. Il se faufila ensuite du côté conducteur.

- Tu sais Dean, je n'ai que 14 ans, je ne sais pas vraiment conduire…

- C'est… une automatique… Là tu lance le moteur… là… tu accélères et… là tu… freine. Pour les phares… c'est par ici…

- On va éviter les phares tant que mon père est dans le coin.

- Fais… une marche arrière… Pousse… le levier… vers… le bas. Comme ça.

Kenny réussit, en suivant les indications de Dean à manœuvrer le gros pick up et à le placer en direction de la route. A l'instant où il accéléra pour repartir sur la route Kenny jeta un dernier regard dans le retro-viseur. Il vit Allan surgir de derrière le cabanon et commencer à courir vers lui en criant. Kenny accéléra.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	3. 911

**_Chapitre 3 : 911_**

* * *

Le pick up bleu des Parkins se faufilait rapidement sur les petites routes forestières qui traversent Woorland. Kenny serrait si fort le volant que ses phalanges devenaient blanches. A côté de lui, Dean, blessé, épuisé, luttait pour rester éveillé.

- Quel age as tu Dean ?

- 12 ans.

- Comment tu connais tout ça sur les voitures ?

- Hum… mon père est… garagiste… et… j'aime ça…

Kenny sentait la douleur de Dean même si le gamin faisait tout pour paraître le mieux possible. Il fallait qu'il continue de lui parler pour au moins être sûr qu'il soit toujours vivant.

- Vous habitez à Blue Earth ?

- Pour l'instant mais… on… déménage… beaucoup.

- C'était ton père qu'on entendait dans la forêt ? Vous chassez le sanglier ?

- Oui… le sanglier.

Kenny aurait pu jurer voir Dean sourire du coin de l'œil.

- Heureusement que je connais bien ces routes. On sera à Blue Earth dans cinq minutes. Je ne sais pas trop comment aller à l'hôpital mais une fois en ville je pourrais téléphoner au 911 ou trouver un médecin.

- Non… Pas d'hôpital…

- Si, tu es blessé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

- Non… pas l'hôpital. Amène…moi à l'église… St. Thomas.

- A l'église ? pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas mourir Dean !

Le ton de Kenny était plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait voulu

- Je vais… bien. Il faut… que je vois… mon père.

- Il faut que tu vois un médecin. On appellera tes parents quand tu seras à l'hôpital.

- Non… Kenny… pas l'hôpital… Je t'en… supplie. L'église… St. Thomas. Le... pasteur Jim... Mur…

- Dean ?

Le gamin semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à articuler.

- Jim… Murphy… pasteur. …St. Thomas

- Dean? Dean! Reste réveillé! Ne me lâche pas maintenant ! Regarde, on entre en ville!

Heureusement la circulation sur les routes de Blue Earth à 4h du matin était trop limitée pour que quelqu'un remarque la trajectoire très approximative d'un pick up conduit par un gamin de 14 ans complètement paniqué.

Dean était désormais inconscient, et Kenny ne pouvait plus retenir ses pleurs d'angoisse.

- Réveille toi !

Pas de réponse.

L'adolescent était complètement perdu, affolé, noyé dans ses larmes et son stress. Tout à coup au coin d'un boulevard, désert à cette heure, il aperçut une cabine téléphonique. Il faillit rentrer dedans en essayant de s'arrêter à côté. Finalement il réussit à stopper le pick up et couru composer le 911 sur le téléphone public.

* * *

Bobby, Jim, Sammy et John avaient cherché toute la nuit sans rien trouvé. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre John de rentrer vers 5 ou 6h du matin et depuis ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Si le père Winchester avait consentit à rentrer, c'était surtout pour Sammy, qui était épuisé et transi de froid mais aussi car il fallait savoir ce qui avait enlever Dean pour ne pas partir en chasse à l'aveuglette. C'est la règle première de ce métier. La nuit précédente ils avaient sur eux de quoi nettoyer un nid de vampire, des flèches ensanglantées, des balles sanctifiées… mais rien pour affronter un Wendigo, un Black Dog ou n'importe qu'elle autre saloperie.

C'était trop dangereux. John avait donc du accepter de rentrer en laissant Dean derrière. C'était une torture.

Depuis que le jour s'était levé il était resté assis sur l'un des bancs dans le jardin autour de l'église et n'avait plus bougé. Sammy avait pleuré une bonne partie du temps, il était épuisé mais il ne voulait pas dormir tant que son frère n'était pas là. Pourtant il fut rattrapé par sa fatigue à l'instant même où sa tête toucha le moelleux oreiller de la chambre que Jim mettait à leur disposition.

Bobby était partit faire des recherches sur le bois de Woorland à la bibliothèque tandis de Jim, dans l'église priait pour Dean.

Sa litanie religieuse fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune garçon dans l'église.

- Bonjour… je cherche le pasteur Jim Murphy.

- Tu l'as trouvé mon garçon.

Le gamin qui s'adressait à Jim avait une mine horrible, effrayé et épuisé, on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Certainement un fugueur pensa Jim.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

- Oui… en fait non… c'est pour un ami. Il m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

- Tout d'abord, comment t'appelles tu ?

- Kenneth Parkins.

- D'accord Kenneth, tu veux bien me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Jim avait une certaine habitude avec les fugueurs, il en croisait trop souvent. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment car son esprit était focalisé sur Dean mais il ne pouvait pas non plus refuser de l'aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin

- Je ne sais plus trop maintenant. – Kenny hésita un moment avant de demander - Vous connaissez Dean ?

La respiration de Jim Murphy s'arrêta net comme si il avait été frappé à l'estomac.

- Oui, oui, je connais Dean. Je le cherche justement ! Est ce que tu sais où il est ?

- Vous êtes son père ?

- Non, je suis un ami de la famille. Son père est là, dehors, mort d'inquiétude. Kenneth, si tu sais où il est tu dois me le dire.

- Il est à l'hôpital Sacré cœur.

- Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'était un accident…

- Kenneth ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kenny regarda le bout de ses chaussures pas trop sur de ce qu'il devait dire. Le pasteur décida finalement de changer de sujet.

- Kenneth, il faut aller prévenir John. Le père de Dean, il se fait un sang d'encre pour lui depuis hier.

* * *

John et Sammy arrivèrent en trombe à l'hôpital. Le père interpella l'infirmière à l'accueil :

- Mme, je cherche mon fils, il est arrivé ici tôt ce matin.

- Hum, son nom ?

- Dean Withcomb – Dit John en espérant que si Dean était conscient il n'ait pas oublié leur nom d'emprunt.

L'infirmière tapota sur son ordinateur avant d'inviter John et le gamin de 8 ans qui s'accrochait à lui à parler au docteur Monard.

Le docteur en question était un vieux bonhomme à l'air sympathique et d'une carrure plutôt imposante.

- Mr. Withcomb ?

- C'est moi. Et voici Sam, le frère de Dean.

John trouva étrange le regard que le medecin lança à Sammy qui s'agrippait à sa main. Il ne releva pourtant pas, préférant se concentrer sur Dean.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Hum, plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire Mr. Withcomb.

- Pardon ? Je ne sais pas. On chassait en foret, c'est l'ouverture de la chasse. Dean à disparu, on l'a cherché toute la nuit.

- Votre fils à reçu un coup de chevrotine dans le ventre. Calibre 12, une arme de chasse.

Le visage de John se décomposa et il sentit Sammy serrer sa main encore plus fort.

- Mon dieu… Il est conscient ?

- Il est en train de se réveiller. Mais il y d'autres choses dont j'aimerai discuter avec vous Mr. Withcomb.

- On pourrait discuter de tous ces trucs d'assurance après que j'ai pu voir mon fils ?

Le ton de John était plutôt agressif. Il détestait les hôpitaux et les médecins avec leurs langages codés. Il fallait toujours qu'un abruti vienne leur demander une carte d'assurance (une fausse en l'occurrence) avant de s'intéresser aux choses vraiment importantes, comme Dean avec un trou dans le ventre.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez par voir Dean, Mr. Withcomb. En tout cas pas temps que nous n'aurons pas fait le point sur certaines choses.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Je parles de la quinzaine d'anciennes fractures que l'on a découvertes en radio, je parle de toutes les cicatrices et brûlures, je parle des oedèmes, des bleus et des blessures défensives sur ses avant bras.

Décidément John détestait VRAIMENT les hôpitaux.

- Dean est un gamin turbulent…

C'est la seule et stupide excuse que John réussit à formuler.

- Je n'en doute pas un seule seconde. Vous expliquerez ça à l'assistante sociale mais en attendant qu'elle arrive vous allez devoir rester dans la salle d'attente.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de voir mon fils !

- J'ai bien peur que si. Croyez moi Mr. Withcomb, vous énerver ne fera qu'aggraver votre cas.

John bouillait de rage intérieurement mais il savait que le docteur avait raison. Si il sortait son Beretta pour mettre une balle entre les deux yeux du Dr. Monard, il aurait beaucoup de mal à expliquer que Dean vivait dans un environnement sain et agréable.

- Laissez moi au moins le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là.

- Je suis désolé, c'est impossible. C'est la politique de l'hôpital. Vous allez devoir attendre l'avis de l'assistante sociale.

John devait faire preuve de toute le self control possible et imaginable pour ne pas envoyer le medecin dans le mur et se ruer dans la chambre pour emmener Dean loin d'ici. Au lieu de ça il se contenta de se diriger vers la salle d'attente.

- Attendez Mr. Withcomb.

- Quoi encore? Vous avez oublié de m'accuser d'autre chose?

- Votre autre fils. Sam ?

L'intéressé tenait toujours la main de son père très serré. Il voulait voir Dean et il détestait ce médecin qui apparemment mettait son père très en colère.

- Quoi Sam ?

- L'assistante sociale voudra discuter avec lui. J'aimerai l'isoler en section pédiatrique.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous essayez de m'enlever Dean et maintenant Sammy ?

- J'essaie de faire ce qui est le mieux pour ces garçons. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher vous devriez simplement attendre qu'on fasse la lumière là dessus en coopérant. Si je vous demande la permission c'est pour faire ça de la manière la plus douce possible et la moins traumatisante pour Sam mais je peux aussi appeler la sécurité.

Une balle entre les deux yeux, la nuque brisée, un coup de genoux dans les valseuses, et les intestins arrachés à la main, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Voilà ce qui trottait dans la tête de John.

Cependant il réussit à se surprendre lui même en gardant une apparence calme.

Il resta un moment à fixer le docteur dans les yeux puis se tourna vers Sammy.

Il se baissa pour être à hauteur de son regard. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Hey bonhomme, je voudrais que tu ailles avec ce… monsieur.

« Monsieur » n'était pas vraiment le terme qui convenait, il aurait pensé à des noms bien plus épicés.

- Pourquoi ? Papa ? je veux voir Dean !

- Moi aussi mais on ne pourra pas le voir tant qu'on aura pas parlé à ces gens d'accord. Il veulent te parler en privé. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je reste dans le coin. Tu va avec eux, tu réponds à leur questions, dis juste la vérité et ensuite ils nous laisseront voir Dean. Ok ?

Quand John disait « dis leur la vérité » il savait que sammy avait très bien compris ce qu'il fallait dire. Leur mode de vie était entièrement basé sur l'embobinage et le mensonge. Sammy était très intelligent et avait de bon professeurs, il avait très vite compris comment tout ça devait fonctionner.

- Ok…

John regarda le Dr. Monard emmener son bébé au loin, impuissant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Désormais il était seul. Les 2 choses les plus précieuses de sont univers était retenues loin de lui par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer. Quelque chose de non-surnaturel. Les services sociaux qui tournaient au dessus de sa famille comme des vautours._ Les charognards_ comme il les appelait.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	4. Rebecca Granger

_**Chapitre 4 : Rebecca Granger.**_

* * *

Une lumière aveuglante. Du blanc partout. Quelqu'un… des voix… Tout proche. Dean ressentait des millions de choses et rien à la fois. Dans un état quasi catatonique il avait l'impression de flotter à côté de son corps. Comme un rêve. Autour de lui des voix, un brouhaha obscur dans une lumière aveuglante.

- Dean ?

La voix était proche, de plus en plus réelle. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils était déjà ouverts, quelqu'un braquait une lampe vers lui.

- Dean ? Regarde par ici. Regarde moi.

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur la voix, d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière et de regarder vers la voix. Il vit un homme. Un type aux cheveux gris, la carrure imposante mais le visage tendre. Même dans sa semi conscience Dean réussit à remarquer la blouse blanche et le stéthoscope. Un médecin.

- Voilà. C'est bien. Reste avec nous Dean.

Le type sourit à Dean puis lève la tête, il s'adressa à une personne à côté de lui. Une femme, une infirmière vu sa tenue.

- Il se réveille, je veux un bilan des constantes. Diminuez les analgésiques et prévenez Miss Granger.

L'infirmière acquiesça et commença à noter sur un dossier les données des machines reliées au garçon.

De toute évidence Dean était à l'hôpital, mais pourquoi ? Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment. Il avait terriblement mal mais il ne savait pas où. Quelque part dans la poitrine peut être. Non, plus bas. Dans le ventre. Non, dans le dos. Dans le ventre **et** dans le dos. Au crâne aussi. Il ressentait dans la gorge la même irritation qu'il avait ressentit la fois où il avait été intubé quand il avait 10 ans. Un accident stupide.

Il essaya malgré tout de parler

- Mon père ?

Le médecin posa sur lui un regard plein de compassion et une main hésitante,

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça Dean. On va s'en occuper.

_Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui là ?_

- Mon père ? Répéta-t-il simplement.

- Tout va bien Dean. Il faut juste que tu reste réveillé d'accord ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

- Sammy ? essaya Dean. Si le type ne pouvait rien lui dire sur son père il en saurait peut être plus sur son frère.

- Le petit frère ? – Le médecin sourit doucement – Il est en sécurité ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras le voir bientôt.

- OK.

- Dean est ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Des bribes d'images lui revenait au cours de la conversation. Il se rappelait de la chasse aux vampires, sujet qui restait définitivement hors de cette discussion. Bobby, Jim, Sammy et son père. Ils avaient nettoyé un nid de vampires dans la forêt. L'un d'eux s'était échappé. Le reste était flou. Une chose se détachait pourtant du brouillard de ses souvenirs, le visage d'un garçon. Il avait son prénom sur le bout de la langue mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En repensant à cet adolescent il ressentait de la confiance mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi.

Bon, maintenant dans tout ça qu'est ce qui pouvait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pour être acceptable par un médecin ?

Il réfléchit un bon moment avant que son cerveau réussisse à mettre un mensonge cohérent dans l'ordre.

- Hum… On était à la chasse. Mon père, mon frère, et deux amis. Ensuite je ne sais plus.

Ce n'était pas si dur finalement, et ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

Dean, tu as reçu un coup de fusil dans le ventre, tu te souviens de ça ?

_Un coup de fusil ? Pas étonnant que ça fasse un mal de chien._

C'est alors que Dean réussi à reconstituer le puzzle. Le garçon dans sa tête, Kenneth. C'était son nom. C'était lui le tireur. Il y avait son père aussi. Il revoyait le cabanon et la voiture, le pick-up. Dean préféra pourtant répondre qu'il ne se rappelait pas.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra.

- Je voudrais voir mon père et mon frère.

- Sammy est occupé en ce moment, mais je l'emmènerai ici dès que possible.

- Occupé à quoi ?

Il parle avec Miss Granger, c'est un médecin spécialisé, je t'expliquerai en détail quand tu seras un peu plus réveillé, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi un médecin spécialiste ? Il est blessé ?

L'angoisse était palpable dans la voix de l'adolescent.

- Non, non. Il va très bien. Je t'expliquerais tout ça quand tu seras bien reposé, pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu reprennes des forces. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière de diminuer les anti-douleurs pour que tu sois moins groggy mais si tu souffres trop n'hésite pas à prévenir quelqu'un en appuyant sur ce bouton, d'accord ?

- Hum… Et mon père ? Je veux le voir.

- Oui, nous verrons ça. Il faut que je continue mes visites auprès d'autres patients, Carrie va rester avec toi.

Dit le docteur Monnard en désignant une infirmière de la tête.

* * *

- Sammy ? S'il te plait ? Tu veux bien regarder par ici ?

- Ne m'appelez pas Sammy.

La détermination et la colère dans la voix du gamin de 8 ans était déroutante.

- Pourtant c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, non ?

- Non, pour vous c'est Sam.

- D'accord Sam. Moi, je m'appelle Rebecca Granger.

- Super.

L'assistante sociale était très surprise du répondant et de l'agressivité d'un garçon aussi jeune. Dans son métier, elle avait vu de tout, des gamins renfermés, sur la défensive, agressifs. Sammy n'était qu'un enfant maltraité de plus, pourtant son attitude lui paraissait étrange pour son age.

- Tu sais quel est mon travail Sam ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

- De votre travail ? Vous êtes celle qui m'empêche de voir mon frère.

- Tu pourras le voir dès que tu aura répondu à mes question, je te le promets.

- Deal ?

Sam tendit une main vers elle, paume vers le haut attendant qu'elle scelle l'accord. Ce garçon de huit ans était déconcertant.

- Heu… Deal. - Dit elle en frappant doucement la main tendue.- Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions maintenant ?

- Hum

- Regarde moi Sam. Pourquoi est ce que tu regarde la porte ?

- Je veux voir Dean

- Je sais, je n'ai pas oublié notre Deal, tu le verra bientôt.

- On pourrait en finir plus vite avec les questions ?

- Je voudrais que tu me parle de ta vie Sammy.

- Ne m'appelez pas Sammy.

- Excuse moi. Peux tu me dire comment ça se passe à la maison ?

- Bien.

- Tu t'entends bien avec ton père ?

- Oui.

Si le gamin n'y mettait pas un peu plus de bonne volonté ça risquait de prendre du temps mais Rebecca Granger en avait vu d'autres, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Elle décida de tenter une autre approche en appuyant sur ce qu'elle avait identifié comme un point sensible.

- Et ton frère ?

- Quoi mon frère ?

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ? Il a 12 ans c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? C'est un bon grand frère ?

- …oui… enfin… il est toujours là… il m'aide pour tout et… c'est le meilleur frère du monde.

- C'est très triste ce qui lui arrive.

_Et paf. Corde sensible. Rebecca était très fière de son coup. Les yeux fuyants de Sam se fixèrent instantanément dans les siens._

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- Et bien tu dois le savoir, Dean a beaucoup d'anciennes blessures et de cicatrices sur le corps, plus ou moins récentes. On dirait que quelqu'un lui à fait du mal.

- Dean et moi on se bagarre souvent et on est tout le temps dehors. On fait beaucoup de sport aussi. On se blesse tout le temps. C'est rien.

- Sam, je sais que tu es un garçon intelligent et je sais que tu aimes ton frère. Je voudrais que tu réfléchisse bien à ce qu'il se passe ici. Je suis là pour t'aider. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à un enfant. Personne. Tu comprends ?

- Je sais.

- Sam, maintenant je vais te poser une autre question, je voudrais que tu me regarde dans les yeux et que tu me dises la vérité. …Sam, est ce que ton père vous a déjà frappé toi ou ton frère ?

Sam, les yeux vissés dans ceux de l'assistante sociale, pris son plus bel air offensé.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Sam, je sais que tu aimes ton père et peut être qu'il t'as dit de n'en parler à personne mais moi je suis là pour t'aider. Je sais ce que tu ressens et…

- Vraiment ? Vous savez ce que je ressens ?

- Oui Sam, tu es inquiet, tu as peur. Je peux arrêter tout ça.

- J'ai peur pour Dean.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas avancer significativement avec Sammy tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son frère, Rebecca décida de mettre un terme à cette conversation, pour l'instant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en demanda à Sam de rester ici un petit moment. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Dean seul à seule. Il était blessé, peut être qu'il serait moins sur la défensive…

* * *

- Foutez le camp !

- Dean, s'il te plait…

- J'ai pas envie de parler à une foutue psy !

- Je ne suis pas psy, je suis assistante sociale. Mon rôle est d'aider les familles en difficulté.

- Ah ouais ? Et si vous alliez vous trouver une vraie famille à aider au lieu de pourrir la mienne ?

- Dean, pourquoi est ce que tu es à ce point agressif ? Je veux juste discuter un peu avec toi.

- Pourquoi je suis agressif ? Parce que j'ai 12 ans, que je suis blessé à l'hôpital et qu'une connasse avec un badge empêche mon père et mon frère de venir me voir ! J'ai besoin d'eux vous comprenez ça !

Le cardiogramme rattaché à l'index de Dean faisait des bonds inquiétants.

- Dean, il faut que tu te calmes, ton cœur s'emballe.

- Vous voulez quoi à la fin ?

- Tu as beaucoup de blessures sur le corps, beaucoup d'anciennes fractures. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas normal. Je veux juste comprendre.

- Mon père ne m'a jamais frappé, jamais. Pas une seule fois en 12 ans. C'est clair là ?

La détermination du gamin était hallucinante. Il fixait Rebecca dans les yeux si intansément qu'elle dû couper elle même le contact. C'était amusant de constater comme les deux frères se ressemblaient. Sam suivait les trace de son grand frère, il allait finir par devenir aussi dur que lui. Les fils Withcomb semblaient vraiment difficile à atteindre. Rebecca tenta la même ruse qu'avec Sam.

- Hum… admettons. Tu aimes ton frère, n'est ce pas Dean ?

- Evidemment.

- Sammy m'a dit ça aussi, il m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur de tous les grands frère.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il vous ai laissé l'appeler Sammy.

- Non en effet. Tu l'appelles Sammy toi ?

- Moi et papa.

- Dean, les blessures que tu as ont été infligées par quelqu'un de proche, quand cette personne en aura fini avec toi, elle s'occupera de Sam. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler mais crois moi, je suis la personne la plus à même de te comprendre. J'ai déjà travaillé avec des enfants battus par un parents. Ils ne veulent pas parler, ils ont l'impression de trahir leur famille. Mais c'est faux. C'est celui qui frappe le traître. Dans la plupart des cas, quand il y a des frères ou sœurs, c'est l'aîné qui encaisse les coups. Mais les plus jeunes ne sont pas à l'abri. Je sais que tu veux protéger Sam, pour ça il faut que tu me dises d'où viennent ces blessures...

…Ok. Je vais vous dire…

Dean avait baissé les yeux. Il regardait maintenant ses mains posées sur son ventre et s'entrelaçant nerveusement. _Enfin une ouverture dans la carapace_ se disait Rebecca. Soudain Dean leva les yeux vers elle

- Tibia droit, fémur droit, poignet droit cassés quand j'avais 7 ans, chute depuis le première étage en jouant à superman. Quand j'avais 9 ans, 3 côtes cassés, accident de voiture. Mon père à les mêmes blessures, à cause de la ceinture de sécurité. 10 ans et demi, sternum fendu à cause de Jimmy Monaghan, à l'école, un coup de batte sur un terrain de base ball. Accident. 10 ans et demi toujours, fracture du crâne, chute dans les escaliers, j'avais de la fièvre je n'aurais jamais du me lever. 11 ans, humérus et cubitus gauches fendus en 4 parties, renversé par un voiture en jouant dans la rue. 11 ans encore, genoux pété en tombant dans la cour de récré. Je soupçonne Benjamin Talbott de m'avoir poussé, si il vous faut vraiment un coupable. Je crois que c'est tout… ah non, petit doigt gauche cassé il y a 6 mois, en jouant au foot.

- Dean…

- Quoi ? Vous voulez la vérité, vous l'avez. C'est pas ce que vous vouliez entendre ? Allez vous trouver une autre famille à « sauver » !

- Dean ! J'essaie juste de t'aider !

- Alors laissez moi voir ma famille !

- Je veux d'abord être sûre que tout va bien. Comment explique-tu les cicatrices, les brûlures ?

- Vous avez déjà eu une fracture ouverte ? Les os sortent de la peau, c'est dégoûtant et ça fait un mal de chien. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se fait rouler dessus par une voiture. Ca laisse de jolies marques, d'habitude les filles aiment les cicatrices.

- Pas moi.

- Ca tombe bien, vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

- Dean écoute moi bien, je suis peut être ta seule chance d'en finir avec ce cauchemar. Toi et Sammy vous pourriez vivre ensemble dans une famille normale, en sécurité. Il suffit juste que tu me dises la vérité.

- C'est ce que je viens de faire. Le cauchemar c'est maintenant que je le vis, j'ai mal et je suis seul. Mon père doit être dans la salle d'attente à se ronger les sangs et mon frère à besoin de moi. Et vous vous êtes là avec vos conneries… Mais foutez moi la paix ! Foutez la paix à ma famille ! on a pas besoin de vous !

Rebecca quitta la pièce. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre ces garçons. Quand un parent maltraite un enfant il y a toujours de l'hésitation à l'idée de le dénoncer. En général même l'enfant met son bourreau sur un piédestal, mais là c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Sam et Dean Withcomb mais l'assistante sociale n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle devait parler avec le père. Si les gamins tenaient leur répartie et leur agressivité de lui, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	5. Pendant ce temps

**Merci pour les reviews ! Ce chapitre est surtout une transition, pour l'instant on était focalisé sur l'hôpital, mais la vie continue à côté pour les autres personnages. J'avais envie de creuser un peu cet aspect. Retour à John et à la pauvre Rebecca dans le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder !**

**Iva chan, non, je n'ai pas lu cette fic dont tu parles, je l'ai cherchée dans la base de donnée de FF mais sans la trouver. J'avais lu une fic par contre dont je ne me rappelle plus du titre et où c'était un peu le même cas de figure. (Sam avait amené Dean à l'hôpital lui même et une assistante sociale empêchait John de les voir). Cependant tout le reste est différent, je n'écris pas une trad, c'est une fic originale, j'espère que ça vous plait ! **

**Je suis désolée pour les fautes débiles dans d'autres chapitres, je me relis toujours à l'arrache. J'ai essayé de faire ça avec attention cette fois pour vous éviter ça au maximum !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : pendant ce temps_**

* * *

La vieille voiture de Bobby remontait doucement les routes cabossées de la forêt de Woorland quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait. Il était comme Kenny l'avait décrit ; la quarantaine, 1m80 ou 85, cheveux châtains clairs en bataille, une chemise bleue à carreaux, une veste marron. Allan Parkins marchait le long d'une route forestière. Bobby s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Allan Parkins ?

- Vous êtes qui vous ?

- Bobby Sawyer. Kenneth m'envoie vous chercher.

Pendant une seconde Bobby eut l'impression qu'Allan allait se mettre à courir pour s'échapper mais au lieu de ça il le fixa dans les yeux et demanda :

- Vous êtes le père du gamin, c'est ça ?

Bobby sourit doucement.

- Hum… non, dieu m'en préserve ! - Il regarda devant lui pensivement avant de revenir sur Allan – Je suis… son oncle. _Oncle Bobby… n'importe quoi… le premier qui m'appelle comme ça je le tue…_ Croyez moi, si j'étais son père je ne me serais pas arrêté gentiment à côté de vous, je vous aurez écrasé comme une crêpe. Répondit-il en souriant.

Allan regardait Bobby comme si il venait de lui dire « Bonjour, j'arrive de Krypton ! »

- Bon vous montez ou quoi ?

- Vous m'emmenez où ?

Bobby roula les yeux en soupirant.

- Je ne vais pas vous amener dans un coin sombre et vous enterrez au fin fond de la forêt, si c'est ça la question. Je vous ramène en ville.

- Ok… ok.

Allan monta dans la voiture mais on avait l'impression que c'était la dernière chose sur terre qu'il ait eu envie de faire. Il dévisageait Bobby comme s'il allait le mordre à chaque instant.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

- Pardon… C'est juste que cette nuit… - il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux – …c'était un cauchemar.

- Ouais j'imagine. Une soirée dans un cabanon seul à seul avec Dean ? Moi aussi je lui aurais tiré dessus.

Allan se retourna vivement vers Bobby, avec, appliqué sur son visage, le regard incrédule de « Bonjour, ici la planète Krypton » à quoi il avait ajouté une petite touche personnelle : la mâchoire pendante.

Bobby rigola très fort de sa blague avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, à qui il l'avait dit et surtout dans quelles circonstances.

- Hum… ce n'était peut-être pas aussi drôle que ça…

- Comment est ce que vous pouvez faire de l'humour là dessus ?

- Attendez de connaître Dean. Ce gosse à un don très spécial pour attirer les ennuis. Quand il saura qu'on l'a confondu avec un sanglier… Au mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour être là à ce moment ! Si j'avais un appareil photo !

Bobby éclata de rire.

- J'arrive pas à le croire. Votre neveu se fait tirer dessus à la carabine, et vous ça vous fait marrer…

- Ca ne me fait pas « marrer ». C'est juste que… Disons que j'ai un mode de vie qui m'oblige à profiter de chaque instant. Si je ne rigole pas, je pourrais me mettre à hurler et nous planter tous les deux dans un arbre.

Allan acquiesça doucement avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis désolé… tellement désolé pour tout ça…

- Ne le soyez pas. Ce n'était pas votre faute.

- Kenny vous à raconté ?

- Ouais, plus ou moins. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute non plus. Vous savez, je chasse depuis très longtemps et si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise c'est que les accidents arrivent et que c'est inutile d'essayer de trouver un coupable.

Allan esquissa un sourire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez être aussi compréhensif vis à vis de tout ça… Si ça avait été mon fils…

- Vous parlez de compréhension mais vous êtes avec « oncle Bobby » là. Attendez un peu de rencontrer « Papa John », ça risque de moins rigoler.

- Il va porter plainte, n'est ce pas ?

Bobby éclata de rire.

- John ? Porter plainte ? héhé, j'aimerai bien voir ça. Lequel de vous d'eux irai en prison le premier ? haha

- Pardon ?

- Non rien, une vieille histoire entre John et moi.

Bobby pensait évidemment à toutes les raisons que la police avait de tomber sur John : fausses cartes de crédit, escroquerie, détention illégale d'armes de première catégorie, excès de vitesse, conduite extrêmement dangereuse de manière générale, violation de domicile, cambriolage… et bien d'autres. .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Allan, John ne portera pas plainte contre vous. Je pense même qu'il dira au flics qu'il ne sait pas qui a tiré et il vous conseillera d'en faire autant.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Hum… et bien John n'a jamais été très… comment dire… Il n'est pas très copain avec la loi. C'est un ancien marine vous savez, il aime bien que les choses se règlent entre hommes, sans code civil.

- Un ancien marine ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous tuera pas… Enfin… ça dépend…

- Ca dépend ??

- Ben, si j'étais vous je prierai pour que Dean s'en sorte sans aucune séquelle.

* * *

- Tu veux encore du chocolat chaud Kenny ? Demanda le pasteur Jim avec le sourire apaisant dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Non merci.

- Bobby ne devrait plus tarder.

- Vous croyez que mon père est en colère… ?

- Pour être honnête je pense qu'il est surtout très inquiet.

- Il doit être tellement déçu…

- Si j'étais lui, je serais fier de toi. C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait, t'opposer à lui, prendre la voiture, amener Dean en ville. Tu as probablement sauvé la vie du gamin.

- Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si je ne lui avait pas tiré dessus pour commencer.

Jim posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- C'était un accident. Ca arrive. Personne ne t'en veux.

- Je suis sur que le père de Dean n'est pas de votre avis.

- Il est mort d'inquiétude c'est tout. Attend que le calme soit un peu revenu. Je suis sur que John ne t'en voudra pas. Tu sais, il est plutôt bien placé pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Il m'a tiré dessus une fois.

Jim sourit en regardant dans le vague comme si il revivait la scène.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Kenny.

- Oui, c'était il y a bien longtemps, on chassait dans une forêt comme celle de Woorland. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait. Et boum. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'étais par terre avec un trou dans l'épaule gros comme une balle de ping-pong.

- Wahou… ça doit faire mal…

- Un peu oui – Jim rit – mais en tout cas personne ne sait mieux que John que les accidents arrivent.

- Dean n'est pas un peu jeune pour chasser le sanglier ? Mon père n'a pas voulu que j'y aille avant mes 14 ans.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé son avis au pasteur, il aurait dit que Dean était bien trop jeune pour absolument tout ce qu'il vivait depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais personne ne voulait son avis, et surtout pas John, et il tenait trop à ses dents pour oser lui faire la remarque. Il y avait Sammy aussi, 8 ans, avec une hache dans les mains. Une « petite hache, juste au cas où » avait dit John, mais une hache quand même.

- Dean et son frère ont été élevé la dedans. La chasse, tout ça. C'est toute leur vie.

Kenny allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Jim se leva pour répondre.

- Allo ?

_- Jim, c'est moi._

- John ? Des nouvelles de Dean ?

Jim entendit son ami soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il pouvait presque le voir fermer les yeux et se masser les tempes comme il faisait toujours.

- _Non. Je sais qu'il est vivant, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont voulu me dire._

- Tu n'as pas pu le voir ?

- _Non… putain Jim… ils ont pris Sammy_

- Quoi ?!

- _Ils pensent que je leur tape dessus ! Ils pensent que je frappe mes enfants. Ils m'empêchent de voir Dean et ils ont pris Sammy… Les charognards …_

Jim savait que John n'hésiterait pas une seconde à affronter tous les démons de l'enfer avec un couteau à beurre mais il avait toujours été effrayé par eux, _les charognards_. Les services sociaux. Il pouvait tuer n'importe quoi qui approche de trop près ses fils, mais pas eux. Les assistantes sociales et les psychologues ne sont recensés dans aucun livre d'exorcisme. Avec les blessures que les gamins présentaient, surtout Dean, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que les hôpitaux pensent autrement. John prenait ça comme la pire des insultes. Le jour où il lèverait la main sur Sam ou Dean il ne vaudrait pas mieux que les choses qu'il chasse.

- Ok John, surtout ne fait rien de stupide. Il faut la jouer profil bas. Dès que Bobby revient je te rejoins à l'hôpital. Il me laisseront voir les gamins, je suis pasteur.

_- Ouais… pour une fois que Dieu peut servir à quelque chose…_

- John si tu arrêtais de blasphémer à tour de bras, les choses iraient peut être mieux.

_- Ouais ouais, demande à Dieu où est ce que je peux trouver une putain de bouteille de whisky._

- Bien sur John, et je vais convaincre l'assistante sociale que l'ivrogne qui gueule dans la salle d'attente est un père formidable et ensuite j'irai marcher sur l'eau.

_- Va te faire foutre._

- Quand je disais « ne fais rien de stupide » je voulais dire ne boit pas, ne hurle pas, ne frappe personne, reste calme. Surtout si l'assistante sociale s'approche de toi. Ne lui donne aucune raison supplémentaire de penser que Dean et Sam ne sont pas en sécurité avec toi.

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne avant que John ne réponde.

_- OK. _

- Sitôt que Bobby arrive je te rejoins.

_- Il est où Bobby ? _

- Il s'occupe d'un truc pour moi.

_- Au fait Jim, le gamin, celui qui a amené Dean à l'hosto, il est toujours là ?_

Le pasteur regarda par dessus son épaule. Kenny s'était endormi sur la chaise de la cuisine.

- Oui.

_- Il t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

- Oui, c'était un accident. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Focalise toi sur l'essentiel. Ne leur donne aucune raison de plus de t'éloigner d'eux. Aucun raison John

_- Ouais… ouais…_

Il raccrocha.

* * *

Bobby et Allan arrivèrent chez Jim quelques minutes seulement après qu'il ait posé le téléphone. Il avait porté Kenny jusqu'au canapé pour qu'il puisse essayer de se reposer, mieux que sur les chaises droites de la cuisine.

Quand Allan était entré dans la pièce il avait tout de suite couru vers Kenny et serré l'adolescent dans ses bras. Pendant un instant Jim se demanda si il n'essayait pas de l'asphyxier.

Jim pris Bobby à part et lui expliqua rapidement le problème avant de quitter la maison en direction de l'hôpital.

Bobby savait que ça risquait d'arriver. Il détestait les hôpitaux au moins autant que le père Winchester. Il fallait toujours que les médecins foutent leur nez partout avec leurs questions stupides. « _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette morsure étrange?_ », « _Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez planté une flèche dans le dos avec votre propre arc ?_», _« Pourquoi êtes vous couvert d'une matière verte gluante ? _»…

Malgré l'humour qu'il essayait de mettre un peu partout Bobby Singer était mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'on puisse soupçonner John de faire ça aux gamins. Si jamais ça avait été le cas, il se serait chargé lui même de lui botter le cul. John ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être poursuivit par le FBI pour le kidnapping de ses propres enfants. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution et vite.

**_

* * *

TBC_**


	6. La rencontre

**Author's note:**

**Merki pour les reviews! Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il me faudra pour mettre en scène l'histoire que j'ai en tête. Sachez juste qu'il y aura des chapitres avec un peu plus d'action bientôt! pour l'instant c'est pas mal de blabla! Les 2 chapitres suivants sont déjà entièrement écrits, donc ils seront très vite mis en ligne. Ils servent surtout à préparer ce qui viendra ensuite. Je ne les upload pas tout de suite car quelques petits détails pourraient changer en fonction de l'évolution de la suite. Vous les aurez peut être ce soir si j'avance ou lundi. D'ailleurs si jamais vous avez des préférences ou des idées sur la tournure de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'essaierai de les intégrer si ça colle avec ma vision. **

**Witchy78, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de bobby et surtout la relation qu'il entretien avec Dean moi aussi. Mais j'aime le construire comme un ogre bourru qui n'aime pas montrer ce qu'il ressent et qui se sert de l'humour pour se blinder. Le père Winchester ne m'a jamais semblé être un gros rigolo alors je me suis dis que Dean devait bien tenir sa repartie de quelqu'un d'autre de proche. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, la relation entre Bobby et Dean ( la famille Winchester en général ) devrait être soulignée, c'était prévu .**

**Bonne lecture (faut que j'arrete de mettre des Author's note aussi longues...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre : 6 _La rencontre._**

* * *

Rebecca Granger avait rassemblé ses notes avant d'affronter le père de Sam et Dean. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle redoutait cette confrontation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des parents soupçonnés de violence familiale. Ce n'était jamais facile, elle avait été physiquement menacée plusieurs fois. Elle avait l'habitude, et surtout elle savait qu'elle faisait tout ça pour le bien des enfants. C'était la seule chose qui comptait, sa principale motivation. Pour sauver un enfant qu'elle sentait en danger elle était prête à affronter les foudres de quelques personnes qui se considèrent comme des parents mais qu'il conviendrait mieux d'appeler des tortionnaires.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Sam et Dean Withcomb. Les deux gamins semblaient avoir un lien très fort entre eux, mais surtout ils semblaient particulièrement protecteurs avec leur père. Ce n'était pas rare de voir un enfant mettre son bourreau sur un piédestal mais dans ce cas précis quelque chose échappait définitivement à Rebecca. Sam et Dean avait un regard tellement intense et une repartie si cinglante pour des enfants aussi jeunes qu'ils en étaient complètement désarmants.

Si Rebecca redoutait l'entretien avec leur père c'est qu'elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à mener la danse. Elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds en général et les parents coupables étaient rapidement démasqués grâce à son jeu de questions et de décryptage. Les rencontres avec Sammy (pardon, SAM) et Dean avait un peu ébranlé sa confiance en elle. Elle avait était déstabilisée par un gamin de 12 ans ! Combien de chances que le père soit un type adorable et ouvert à la discussion ? une sure un million ? un milliard ?

Non, Rebecca le savait avant même de la rencontrer, John Withcomb allait être un vrai cauchemar.

En se préparant à la fatidique rencontre elle rassembla tout ce qu'elle avait sur la famille Withcomb, ce qui se résumait à pas grand chose. Aucune trace d'eux dans d'autres hôpitaux, pourtant toutes les fractures et blessures de Dean avaient été proprement soignées. Certaines avaient forcément dû impliquer de la chirurgie. Rien. Pas de trace des gamins avant leur entrée à l'école de Blue Earth en septembre dernier. C'était comme si les Withcomb étaient tombé du ciel.

La discussion avec le père risquait d'être animée.

Rebecca téléphona au standard pour demander à une infirmière de guider John Witchcomb jusqu'à son bureau.

* * *

- Bonjour Monsieur, entrez. 

Elle tendit la main pour la lui serrer mais il resta là, les mains dans le poches à la regarder. Droit dans les yeux. Exactement comme Dean. John « Withcomb » était pire qu'elle avait imaginé. Plus grand, plus impressionnant, plus sombre.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

John s'exécuta. Il reprit immédiatement le contact visuel, ses yeux noirs de charbons plantés dans ceux de Rebecca.

- J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

_Ok, il était plus grand, plus impressionnant, plus sombre et il avait aussi une voix à faire trembler les murs._

- D'accord, Mr. Witchomb. Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter le moindre jugement tant que toute la lumière n'a pas été faite sur cette affaire.

John laissa échapper un soupir qui voulait dire « _cause toujours_ ». Rebecca essayait de rester concentrée, elle ne devait absolument pas perdre ses moyens. Il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle pour qu'il la déstabilise comme ça. Elle resta droite comme un i dans son fauteuil et demanda à John en réponse à son soupir lourd de sens :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Pendant que vous « ne portez pas de jugement », mes deux fils sont loin de moi, certainement morts de peur, et l'un d'eux est blessé.

- Vos fils vont très bien. Je leur ait parlé il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Bien, alors vous devez savoir que je n'ai jamais levé la main sur eux.

- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit en effet.

- Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on perd encore du temps à discuter ? Laissez moi les voir.

Par un étrange miracle John avait réussi à dire tout cela sans la moindre once d'agressivité dans la voix. Il restait étonnement calme, si bien qu'il s'étonnait lui même.

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas si simple.

_Ouais, ça m'aurait étonné aussi…_ pensa John.

- Mr. Withcomb, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas bien dans votre dossier.

_Tiens donc…_

- Tout d'abord, je ne trouve aucune trace de la mère des garçons, nulle part.

- Elle est morte.

- Oh… je suis désolée.

- Pas autant que moi.

Pendant quelques secondes il semblât que le temps s'était arrêté dans un silence gênant. John n'avait pas lâché Rebecca des yeux. Elle avait vu exactement la même détermination dans le regard de ses fils.

- C'est arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- 1983.

- Sam était très jeune non ?

- 6 mois. Dean avait 4 ans.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant. J'ai déjà perdu ma femme, est ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur le fait que vous essayez de m'enlever mes enfants ?

_Toujours aussi calme, bravo John. Le pasteur Jim serait fier de lui._

- Mr. Withcomb, j'imagine qu'il est difficile de revenir sur des évènements pareils mais cela doit m'aider à comprendre l'environnement familial et à mieux cerner la psychologie de Dean et Sammy.

John sourit tout à coup ce qui surpris énormément Rebecca. Ce bloc de glace mal rasé était donc capable de sourire.

- Vous avez parlé à Sammy, dans ce cas vous devez savoir que pour vous c'est « SAM ». Ca fait partie de sa psychologie.

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre ça. Est ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet s'il vous plait ?

- Ma femme ?

- Oui

- Elle a été assassinée dans la nurserie de Sam alors qu'il était en train de dormir. Le « type » qui a fait ça à ensuite mis le feu à la maison. J'ai réussit à sortir Sammy de la chambre et à le confier à son frère avant que tout ne flambe. Satisfaite ? Ca doit vous faire un sacré paquet de cases à cocher dans la psychologie de mes garçons, hein ?

Rebecca ne répondit pas. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir une douche froide pendant qu'on lui annonçait qu'elle était elle même une kryptonienne (décidément il s'en passe sur Krypton). OK… si jusqu'à maintenant elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était mal à l'aise en face de John Withcomb, là, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

- Je… heu… enfin

- Oui oui, vous êtes désolée, je sais.

John commençait à perdre un petit peu de sa façade calme et posée. Il devait absolument essayer de l'empêcher de s'effondrer totalement sans quoi il risquait de faire un réel massacre.

- Je ne trouve rien la dessus dans votre dossier.

- J'ai changé de nom. Autre vie, autre nom. C'était trop difficile. Je n'arrive pas à me poser où que ce soit. On déménage souvent la plupart du temps les dossiers se perdent.

- D'accord. Comment est ce que vous avez géré ce drame ?

- Je croyais qu'on était là pour parler de mes fils ?

- Mr. Withcomb, je vais être très honnête avec vous, Dean porte des marques sur le corps et des fractures qui indiquent une évidente maltraitance. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'obtienne l'autorisation de pratiquer des examens similaires sur Sam. Pour l'instant le dossier que je vais rendre à la justice parle d'un père traumatisé par la mort de sa femme et qui exorcise sa douleur sur ses enfants. Est ce que ça vous suffit ou est ce que vous voulez m'aider à en finir avec ça ? Je peux vous aider autant que Sam et Dean, mettre fin à tout ça. Si vous coopérez je pourrais intervenir en votre faveur.

- Ah oui ? quelque chose du genre « vous verrez vos gamins un week-end sur deux sous la surveillance d'une assistante sociale » ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Et John se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux. Tellement nerveux que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il aurait voulu tout détruire. Exploser le bureau, cogner les murs, frapper cette sorcière qui lui promettait un avenir loin des deux seules choses qui le maintenaient en vie.

Rebecca venait de briser le bloc de glace qu'était John Winchester, elle était plutôt satisfaite. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle risquait sa vie à l'instant présent.

- Mr. Withcomb ?

Il ne répondit pas, il continuait de rire/pleurer nerveusement. Intérieurement il vivait un vrai dilemme de conscience. La tuer ou pas ? Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand le téléphone de Rebecca sonna.

- Rebecca Granger.

…

- Qui est-ce ?

…

- Vous êtes sûre ?

…

- Bien… Ne le laissez pas entrer, attendez que j'arrive. Je descends dans quelques minutes.

Elle raccrocha.

- Mr. Withcomb, il semblerait que l'un de vos amis soit à l'accueil. Un pasteur.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	7. Le sourire du pasteur

**_Hey! voilà le septième chapitre, le huitième sera certainement pour ce soir ou demain. Pour l'instant tout est relativement calme mais ça risque de partir un peu en couille très bientôt!_**

**_Cdidounne: J'ai retrouvé le titre et l'auteur, il s'agit d'une fic en anglais et en 3 chapitres intitulée "Innocent Mishap" par Ice Cube 1

* * *

Chapitre 7 : le sourire du pasteur_**

* * *

Quand Jim vit John derrière l'assistante sociale il sut tout de suite qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Rapidement il saluât Rebecca et rejoint son ami pour poser un main apaisante sur son épaule. Doucement il lui glissa à l'oreille « r_este calme, laisse moi m'occuper du reste _».

- Mr. Jim Murphy ? Demanda Rebecca en consultant le registre des admissions.

- Pasteur Jim Murphy. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

- Vous êtes un ami de Monsieur Withcomb ?

- Oui. J'aimerai pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous un instant.

- Bien sur. – Elle s'adressa à John – J'aimerais que vous restiez dans le coin.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

- Bien. Pasteur Murphy, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Jim lui emboîta le pas en direction de son bureau. Une fois arrivé il la laissa s'installer dans son fauteuil et resta debout à contempler les tableaux et les diplômes accrochés au mur. Le pasteur Jim déclenchait la sensation inverse de John chez Rebecca. Elle se sentait en confiance, rassurée. Le sourire de Jim Murphy était magique, honnête, généreux, apaisant. Est-ce que c'était le statut d'homme d'église ? Elle n'aurait pas su dire.

- Vous avez une impressionnante collection de diplômes, félicitations.

- Merci. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.

Il s'assit.

- Vous êtes un ami de la famille Withcomb c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. J'ai rencontré John et ses enfants quelques mois après la mort de sa femme.

- J'ai appris ça, c'est terrible.

- Oui, en effet. J'ai beaucoup prié pour Mary.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais voir les enfants. Sam et Dean.

Rebecca sourit

- Je suppose que vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passe ici.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, et je comprends pourquoi. Si la politique de l'hôpital empêche John d'approcher ses enfants, elle ne dit rien concernant les vieux amis, si ?

- Non, non bien sur. Mais vous devez comprendre que Sam et Dean sont certainement très choqués par les évènements. Je ne voudrais pas les perturber plus en faisant entrer quelqu'un d'autre, je voudrais qu'ils puissent se recentrer sur eux même. Qu'ils prennent le temps, chacun de leurs côtés, de réaliser ce qu'il se passe sans être influencés par l'extérieur.

- Ils sont séparés ?

- Oui pour l'instant. Dean est toujours en traumato et Sam est isolé en section pédiatrique.

Jim regarda par terre en secouant la tête dans un geste évident de désapprobation.

- Madame, je sais que vous faites votre travail et que vous essayez de faire au mieux, mais croyez moi, vous commettez une erreur.

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- De les séparer. Vous n'obtiendrez rien d'eux comme ça. Ecoutez, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de douter de ma parole, mais surtout ne doutez jamais que j'agis et j'agirai toujours pour le bien de ces deux garçons. Ils comptent énormément pour moi. Sam et Dean fonctionnent comme une seule et même personne. Sam c'est la tête, Dean les jambes et ils partagent le même cœur.

- J'avais cru comprendre ça en leur parlant. Ce n'est pas vraiment en faveur de votre ami vous savez.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous n'ignorez certainement pas que Dean à subit des violences physiques. Ce genre de drame familial resserre souvent les liens entre frères et sœurs. Ils se rapprochent pour être plus forts à deux face à la personne qui leur fait du mal.

- Je sais que ma parole n'a pas beaucoup de poids, mais depuis 8 ans que je connais John, il n'a jamais levé la main sur ses enfants. Jamais.

Rebecca fit une moue difficile à déchiffrer entre « _oui en effet_ » et « _ouais c'est ça_ »

- Pour en revenir aux garçons – continua Jim – J'aimerai qu'ils soient réunis et j'aimerai pouvoir leur parler. Ca ne me dérange pas que vous soyez là pour surveiller, je veux juste qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et qu'on ne les oublient pas.

- C'est ce qu'ils pensent d'après vous ? Qu'on les abandonne ?

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup parlé avec eux, n'est ce pas ?

- Pour l'instant c'est difficile, ils sont sur la défensive, surtout…

- Dean. – coupa Jim avec un sourire pensif.

- Oui en effet. Il est toujours aussi agressif, en situation de repli ? Ca peut être significatif.

- Non, il n'est pas comme ça avec les gens en qui il a confiance. Il avait 4 ans quand sa mère est morte. John à eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Mary a été assassinée dans d'horribles conditions… Pendant un mois ou deux John était à la dérive. Dean avait perdu sa mère et il voyait son père s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour. Jusqu'au moment où John à réussit à reprendre le dessus. Depuis Dean est complètement paniqué à l'idée d'être abandonné. Vous ne réalisez pas la torture que vous lui faite subir en ce moment. Vous l'éloignez de Sam et vous l'éloignez de son père. C'est comme si son pire cauchemar prenait vie. Croyez moi vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui dans ses conditions. Il va juste se refermer et s'éteindre.

- Vous les connaissez vraiment bien, n'est ce pas ?

- Sam me laisse l'appeler Sammy. Dis Jim avec un petit sourire que lui renvoya Rebecca.

Elle semblât réfléchir à la question un instant avant de déclarer finalement :

- D'accord. Je ne vois pas de mal à tenter l'expérience sous ma supervision. Je vais d'abord vous introduire auprès de Sam, qui semble plus facile à atteindre, et ensuite nous irons voir Dean.

* * *

- Pasteur Jim !! Sam se rua vers Jim Murphy et le serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. 

- Sammy ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… je veux voir Dean ! - Sa voix était étouffée alors qu'il parlait, la tête enfoncée dans les vêtements du pasteur.

- Je sais, on va aller le voir dans quelques minutes.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Et papa ? Elle – il désigna Rebecca d'un doigt accusateur – lui a interdit de nous voir ! Elle dit qu'il nous fait du mal !

Le pasteur se baissa pour être à la hauteur des yeux du gamin de 8 ans.

- Je sais Sammy, elle fait juste son travail. Elle veut être certaine que toi et ton frère allez bien.

- On allait mieux avant qu'elle arrive… - marmonna le gamin. – Je veux voir Dean et je veux voir papa.

Avec l'accord de Rebecca ils se dirigèrent vers la Traumatologie.

* * *

Comme un boulet de canon Sam se jeta littéralement sur son frère. Dean l'attrapa au vol et le serra très fort contre lui ignorant complètement la douleur. 

Quand il leva le nez de la chevelure en bataille de son petit frère ses yeux humides croisèrent ceux d'un vieil ami.

- Pasteur Jim !

L'intéressé s'approcha du lit avec son fameux sourire magique et passa doucement un main dans les cheveux du garçon.

- Comment tu te sens champion ?

- Ca va mieux maintenant.

Il sourit un peu. Jim se retourna vers Rebecca qui lui lança un regard d'approbation. Il ne s'était pas trompé..

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle là ? lança Dean après avoir remarqué que l'assistante sociale était dans la pièce.

- Dean !

- C'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! Jim elle pense que…

- Je sais. Je sais.

Il se passa quelque chose de très étrange dans le regard de Dean, quelque chose que le pasteur n'avait pas revu depuis de longues années. Quelque chose d'infiniment triste et perdu, le même regard qu'il portait quand il avait 4 ans au lendemain de la mort de sa mère. Le garçon saisit le bras de Jim et le serra très fort. Il murmura

- Il faut que tu arranges ça Jim, s'il te plait. Je dois voir papa… s'il te plait… s'il te plait…

Le pasteur se pencha vers le garçon et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort que possible en faisant attention à ses blessures. Sammy se joignit à eux.

- Ca va aller Dean, je te le promets. On va arranger ça, on fera tout. Bobby, ton père et moi, on ne vous laissera pas tomber, d'accord ?

Rebecca observait la scène sans savoir quoi penser. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression d'être la méchante de l'histoire. D'habitude elle s'en prenait plein la tête au début et finalement on finissait par reconnaître qu'elle avait vu juste et elle sauvait un gamin d'une vie de violence. Mais là elle avait le bizarre sentiment d'être vraiment à côté de la plaque. Le pasteur semblait avoir raison sur toute la ligne. Il était plus qu'évident que les enfants avaient confiance en lui. Au début elle s'était demandé si, sous son apparence d'homme affable, Jim n'était pas le complice de John dans ses actions envers les garçons. Mais leurs réactions, comme courir vers lui, rechercher le contact physique, exprimaient tout le contraire.

Un peu désolée d'interrompre ce moment entre les garçons Rebecca se racla la gorge puis avança vers le lit.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de Dean qui se dégagea instinctivement.

- Dean, tu te sens mieux ?

Elle perçut pendant une seconde la même chose que Jim avait vu dans ses grands yeux humides, la totale dévastation. Mais immédiatement elle fut remplacée par le même rideau de vide et d'indifférence auquel elle s'était heurté auparavant.

- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

- Je vais te poser encore une fois la question Dean. Le pasteur et Sam sont là, ils t'aiment et ils veulent te protéger. Tu leur dois la vérité. – Elle respira lourdement et regarda Jim pendant une seconde avant de revenir vers Dean - Est ce que ton père à déjà été violent envers toi ? Est ce qu'il t'a déjà frappé ?

Les yeux droits plantés dans ceux de l'assistante sociale, l'assurance arrogante d'un gamin de 12 habité par l'âme d'un vieux sage, il répondit net et clair :

- Jamais.

Le contact visuel entre les deux ne cessa pas avec la réponse. On aurait dit que Rebecca cherchait la vérité dans le regard de Dean, elle cherchait la moindre fissure, le moindre miette de preuve. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une profonde détermination.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous posez la question si vous n'écoutez pas la réponse. Demanda Sam.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers Jim.

- Il faut que je vous parle. En privé.

Il aquiesça. Après quelques minutes d'aurevoir aux garçons et plusieurs promesses de revenir bientôt et de tout arranger, Jim suivit Rebecca vers la sortie. A l'instant où ils allaient franchir la porte Dean cria:

- Jim !

Il se retourna vers le garçon.

- Tu diras à papa qu'on va bien, Sammy et moi. Il doit s'inquiéter. Dis lui aussi que… dis lui qu'il nous manque.

- Je lui dirais, même si il le sais déjà. Vous lui manquez aussi.

- Ca va s'arranger hein ?

- Oui, Dean.

- Tu promets, demanda Sam enveloppé dans les bras de son frère.

- Je promets.

Il quitta la pièce avec Rebecca laissant les deux frères se réconforter l'un l'autre. Il savait qu'être ensemble était le meilleur soulagement qu'il puisse leur offrir pour l'instant.

**_

* * *

TBC_**


	8. Soldier Boy

**Et c'est partit pour le chapitre 8, je me suis bien amusée à imaginer plein de façon de blesser Dean (vous comprendrez mieux quand vous aurez lu :-) ) Le pauvre je crois que si les choses c'étaient passées comme je l'ai imaginé, il serait en bouillie à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais j'aime trop l'imaginer dans les pires ennuis, d'où le titre de ce chapitre. **

**Chapitre 9 dans pas longtemps je pense, je suis en train de le terminer.****

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Soldier Boy_**

* * *

Allan et Kenneth avaient quitté Bobby et la maison du pasteur vers midi. Le père avait laissé ses coordonnées pour qu'on le prévienne de l'état de santé du garçon. Il se disait prêt à assumer ses responsabilités même si Bobby lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Allan aurait vraiment voulu demander pourquoi un gamin de 12 chassait la nuit, en dispersion, sans couverture, et surtout avec un fusil à canon scié, une arme conçue pour infliger un maximum de dégâts à courte portée. Rien à voir avec la chasse au sanglier. Mais il n'osa pas formuler la question. _Heureusement..._

Une fois seul, Bobby avait commencé à réfléchir à un plan pour réunir la famille Winchester. En retournant et retournant le problème 100 fois dans sa tête il en était arrivé à formuler une hypothèse qui marcherait peut-être. Ca devait être un ultime recours. C'était vraiment une très méchante, stupide et dangereuse idée. Il ne demanderait même pas son avis à Jim, il l'entendait déjà dire « _Bobby ! Tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ! hors de question !_ ». Rapidement il téléphona à l'un de ses contacts pour lui demander de faire une recherche pour lui. Ensuite il embarqua plusieurs éléments dont il pourrait avoir besoin si jamais son plan devait être mis à exécution. Les pièces commençaient à s'assembler. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à les utiliser.

Bobby s'engouffra dans sa mustang rouillée direction l'hôpital sacré cœur.

* * *

- Je dois bien admettre que vous m'avez bluffé, pasteur Murphy. Dit Rebecca à Jim alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son bureau derrière lui. 

- Je vous avez dit que je connaissais bien ces garçons, je sais ce dont ils ont besoin et je sais comment les atteindre.

- Ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire. Vous devez comprendre que c'est assez difficile pour moi de les cerner sans un avis psychiatrique complet, ça pourrait prendre plusieurs jours pour l'obtenir, surtout s'ils restent aussi fermés vis-à-vis des étrangers. Et nous risquons d'être dans une impasse si le seul moyen pour Sam de s'ouvrir est que son frère l'y autorise et le seul moyen pour atteindre Dean est qu'il soit avec son père.

- Je peux vous dire tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur eux. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon statut de pasteur ou simplement car ils ont confiance en moi mais ils me confient beaucoup de choses. Surtout Sam.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça et j'ai essayé de prendre autant de distance que possible vis à vis de ce dossier mais j'aimerai en parler à quelques collègues pour avoir des avis différentiés. Mes conclusions ne me satisfont pas vraiment.

- Quelles sont vos conclusions ?

Rebecca regarda Jim en soupirant.

- Pour être honnête, je doute de plus en plus que John Withcomb ait jamais frappé l'un de ses enfants…

Jim sourit. Elle venait de dire la phrase magique qu'il attendait depuis son arrivé. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle poursuive avec un «mais ».

-…mais je ne crois pas un seul instant à la version de Dean concernant ses blessures. Et je ne crois pas non plus que vous soyez très honnête avec moi…pasteur.

Le regard de Rebecca se durci alors qu'elle cachait ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes. Elle sortit un dossier plutôt épais de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et commença à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur la page qu'elle cherchait.

- Le radiologue écrit qu'une ancienne fracture du bras est due à une torsion violente qui ne peut pas avoir été provoquée par un accident de voiture comme Dean le prétend. « _L'humérus et le cubitus ont été tordus jusqu'à la rupture. La thèse de l'accident est définitivement exclue_. ». Le reste des fractures peut éventuellement coller avec ses histoires mais vous comprendrez bien que j'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

Rebecca parcouru rapidement des yeux les autres lignes du dossier avant de poser son doigt sur quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

- Ici, il est écrit que les marques défensives sur les avants-bras sont très récentes. Selon l'avis des spécialistes « _elles correspondent à des parades de coups très violents donnés à l'aide d'un objet contondant type « batte de base ball »_ ». Un peu plus loin, hum… là voilà : « _Multiples lacérations à l'arme blanche sur la partie antérieure droite du dos. Les cicatrices témoignent d'une cautérisation immédiate indiquant que l'arme devait être chauffée à blanc _»

Elle continua sa lecture silencieusement quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur un autre point.

- Tiens, en voilà une que j'aime beaucoup : « _Présence d'une cicatrice de 3 cm de long en dessous de la cage thoracique présentant toutes les caractéristiques d'une blessure par projectile type « carreau d'arbalète_ ». Voyons, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre, ah oui : « _Impacts multiples sur la poitrine pouvant résulter de l'usage d'un pistolet à grenailles_ ». Et bien sur ma préférée : « _Brûlure circulaire de 2cm sur l'épaule droite répondant à une déformation de l'omoplate au même endroit et indiquant l'impact d'un projectile type « balle d'arme à feu calibre 9mm. »._ »

Le pasteur se rappelait de ça. C'était l'année dernière, les Winchester étaient en Caroline du Sud. John chassait un werewolf avec des balles en argent et Dean avait voulu aider… il était sortit de l'Impala malgré l'interdiction. Il avait certainement sauvé les fesses de son père en opérant une distraction efficace de la bestiole, mais il avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule et une engueulade qu'on avait entendu jusqu'en Chine. Quand au « pistolet à grenaille » c'était certainement la fois où il avait reçu une volée de gros sel. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se tient entre un chasseur et sa proie. Pour le reste des blessures, Jim ne se rappelait pas vraiment des circonstances mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Dean était un aimant pour ce genre de problèmes. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'il se jetait toujours devant Sammy quand quelque chose approchait.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas pasteur Murphy, c'est que ce gosse ne semble pas seulement présenter des signes de violence physique, on dirait qu'il à fait le Vietnam ! Je vous rappelle au passage que si il est à l'hôpital actuellement, c'est qu'on lui a tiré dessus à la carabine. Comment pouvez vous expliquer qu'un gosse de 12 ans présente des blessures par arme blanche, revolver, carabine, pistolet à grenaille et même arbalète ! Vous allez me dire que vous chassez le sanglier à la Kalachnikov ?

- Hum… c'est impossible, vous êtes sûre que vos « experts » sont fiables ?

Rebecca regarda Jim droit dans les yeux, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle était bien décidée à trouver quoi. Cette affaire était l'une des plus bizarres qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à traiter.

- Pasteur Murphy, l'ordonnance du tribunal pour l'examen médical de Sam ne devrait pas tarder. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, impact de boulet de canon, marques de sabre laser?

Le ton de l'assistante sociale indiquait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire plus d'humour sur le sujet.

- Je ne reconnais aucun signe de violence familiale dans le comportement des garçons, c'est même tout le contraire. Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur un dossier pareil. Tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité, John Withcomb n'approchera pas de ses enfants.

- Vous allez leur faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Si vous voulez vraiment aider, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe avec cette famille.

Jim regarda par terre. En tant que pasteur il détestait mentir mais en tant qu'homme censé il n'allait pas balancer à Rebecca toute l'histoire des créatures tapies dans le noir. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant Rebecca prit la parole très sèchement :

- Bien. Alors si vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre de plus pasteur Murphy, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je ne néglige pas l'impact très positif que vous avez sur les garçons, c'est pourquoi je vous autorise à les voir une heure par jour sous ma supervision.

- Combien de temps est ce que tout ça va durer ?

- L'ordonnance du tribunal pour Sam devrait arriver en fin de journée. En fonction des conclusions de son examen médical, je reverrais mon dossier. Je dois également lancer une procédure d'analyse psychologique. Quoi qu'il en soit Dean est confiné à l'hôpital pour au moins 2 semaines vu son état de santé. Si ces deux semaines ne me sont pas suffisantes, ils seront placés en famille d'accueil ou en centre spécialisé le temps que j'arrive à démêler cette histoire.

- Et pendant tout ce temps John ne pourra pas les voir ? Même si vous dites vous même que vous pensez qu'il est innocent ?

- Non il ne les verra pas. Quand je rendrais mon dossier on entamera certainement une procédure juridique pour la garde des garçons, il les verra au tribunal, pas avant. Même si John Withcomb n'a jamais levé la main sur eux, c'est sous sa garde que son fils de 12 ans à reçu une balle dans l'épaule, une flèche dans le ventre et autres joyeuseté. Croyez moi, il n'est pas prêt de les revoir.

- Vous commettez une erreur.

- Nous verrons ça.

Fin de la discussion. Jim fut gentiment invité à quitter le bureau de Rebecca Granger avec la très lourde tache d'annoncer à John qu'il ne reverrait pas ses enfants avant un long, très long moment.

Jim savait déjà que John n'attendrait jamais qu'un juge lui dise quand est ce qu'il était autorisé à parler à ses fils. Ils allaient certainement devoir prévoir une évasion spectaculaire. Ils couraient le risque que ça tourne mal, qu'ils se fassent prendre et finissent en prison. Même si ça marchait, John ne serait pas seulement dans le collimateur de la police pour escroquerie mais dans celui du FBI pour kidnapping. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Solution numéro 2, ils laissaient les garçons grandir paisiblement dans une famille d'accueil et… pffff ! Jim ne finit même pas sa pensée. Si il tenait à son intégrité physique il allait vite oublier qu'il avait pensé à cette hypothèse, même pendant une seconde. Une toute petite seconde.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	9. Acte 1: Robert Singer

_**Hello, c'est parti pour le chapitre 9. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous mettre le 10 ce soir car dès demain je m'absente jusqu'à Samedi soir.  
Voici Bobby en action pour ceux qui l'attendaient.**__**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 9 : « Acte 1 - Robert Singer »

* * *

- Allo ?

_- Bobby ? C'est Truman. __J'ai les infos que tu m'as demandées._

- Il y en a combien ?

_- 4. Il te faut quoi ?_

- Tout ce que t'as. Attends une seconde, je suis au volant là, j'attrape mon calepin.

- _Ok. Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi j'ai passé 1h à te chercher ça ?_

- Crois moi Truman, moins tu en sauras, mieux tu te porteras.

_- Hum… Bon t'es prêt à noter ?_

- Vas-y.

* * *

Une petite demie heure plus tard, Bobby, Jim et John s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans la salle d'attente. Le père Winchester avait été soulagé d'apprendre que Jim avait pu voir et parler aux garçons et surtout qu'il avait réussit à les réunir. Evidemment, le reste lui plut beaucoup moins.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, John. Elle veut te destituer de leur garde, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.

- Elle à le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Bobby.

- Elle à bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au tribunal.

- Merde… souffla le chasseur.

- On a quoi comme recours ? Je veux dire… on ne peut pas destituer quelqu'un de ses droits parentaux comme ça. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire non ? La voix de John était pleine d'espoir malgré le découragement dans ses yeux.

- Pas avec le dossier qu'elle a entre les mains. Ils t'enverront certainement en prison.

- Ca je m'en fou.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si cette histoire va jusqu'à tribunal, légalement, tu ne seras plus considéré comme leur père.

C'était imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, mais Jim et Bobby purent le voir : John était au bord de la rupture. C'était trop. Trop en si peu de temps. Il était en train de perdre tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie. Tout.

Bobby préféra couper ce moment de flottement en demandant rationnellement :

Quand est ce qu'on pourra voir les gamins ?

En tant que pasteur, elle me laissera leur parler sous sa surveillance, mais vous, et surtout toi – il désigna le père Winchester de la tête – vous ne les verrez pas avant le procès.

John n'écoutait même plus ce qu'ils disaient. Il partit simplement s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur une des chaises en plastique sur lesquelles il avait passé les dernières 24h. Jim et Bobby le regardèrent s'éloigner, fermer les yeux et plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il encaisse le coup. Il ne serait pas opérationnel avant d'avoir digéré la nouvelle. Bobby attrapa Jim par le bras et l'entraîna loin des oreilles indiscrètes et loin de John.

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit le pasteur.

- Je peux te dire une chose, dès qu'il aura retrouvé ses esprits – il désigna John des yeux – il fera quelque chose de complètement débile.

- Je sais. Mais je ne vois rien d'autre à faire.

- Jim, la chambre des gamins est surveillée par la sécurité de l'hôpital en permanence. Ce sont de vrais gens, pas des bestioles sur qui ont peut tirer. Et même si on arrivait à les sortir de là sans faire un massacre, c'est un kidnapping. Est ce qu'on a vraiment besoin du FBI collé à nos basques, de la tête des gamins à la TV ou sur des bouteilles de lait ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Bobby ? On a pas d'autre choix. On ne va pas laisser les garçons partir en foyer d'accueil. Si on les perds eux, on perd aussi John.

- On pourrait piquer les dossiers de l'assistante sociale.

- Ca ralentirait la procédure, c'est tout. Ca ne l'annulerait pas. Et même si il lui arrivait quelque chose Bobby, ça ne changerait rien.

Le ton de Jim indiquait clairement qu'il mettait en garde son ami. En aucun cas il ne permettrait qu'on puisse faire du mal à Rebecca Granger. Il savait que Bobby avait déjà pensé à cette option. Jim le soupçonnait d'être capable de tout et surtout n'importe quoi si il s'agissait de sauver les garçons. Bobby comprit immédiatement le message et semblât réfléchir un moment.

Il y a forcément une alternative.

Je n'en voit aucune. Dit Jim dans un soupir.

_Moi si._ Pensa Bobby. Il aurait aimé que le pasteur sorte de son chapeau une solution miracle, quelque chose de moins dangereux et stupide que ce a quoi il pensait… Mais non. Il allait devoir mettre son plan à exécution, seul. John n'était pas en état et Jim… il valait mieux que Jim ne sache pas. Il désapprouverait. Oh oui, il désapprouverait totalement. Bobby lui même n'était pas très sûr de vouloir faire ça, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Pour Sam et pour Dean, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Bobby avait prétendu devoir aller passer un coup de fil à un de ses amis avocat et s'était discrètement dirigé vers le bureau de Rebecca Granger. Il frappa à la porte, personne. Coup de chance. Discrètement il dégaina son passe partout et travailla la serrure qui céda en quelques secondes. Personne pour le voir, il entra dans la pièce.

Immédiatement il se dirigea vers le classeur métallique où Rebecca devait ranger ses dossiers archivés. Il en crocheta rapidement la serrure qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Bobby attrapa une pile de dossiers qu'il posa sur le bureau, il les feuilleta rapidement. Pas besoin de s'attarder, ce qu'il cherchait était très précis.

Un bruit dans le couloir. Le cœur de Bobby s'arrêta. Fausse alerte.

Il repris ses recherches. Vainement. Les dossiers retrouvèrent leur place dans le classeur. Avant d'en attraper d'autres son regard fut attiré par un porte document noir calé au fond du classeur. Il portait l'étiquette « Classé ».

_Yahtzee !_

Il parcouru rapidement les papiers des yeux en comparant avec les notes que Truman lui avait données. C'était ça. Il récupéra les photos accrochées aux dossiers, il en aurait besoin pour la suite. Sur un calepin il nota les infos qui lui manquaient et qui pourraient lui être utiles.

La machine était en route, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à l'arrêter ensuite mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était Sam et Dean. Si il fallait ça pour les récupérer alors il n'hésiterait pas une seconde de plus.

Il glissa son bloc et les photos qu'il avait récupéré dans sa poche et remit tout en place sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage.

Au moment ou Bobby sortait du bureau et refermait la porte derrière lui à l'aide du passe partout son cœur faillit s'arrêter au son d'une voix féminine :

- Vous me cherchez ?

Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rebecca Granger.

- euh… oui. – bafouilla-t-il. – Je voulais vous parler.

- Malheureusement, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. C'est une journée un peu agitée. Dit Rebecca dans un sourire.

- Oui, je comprends, mais il faut vraiment que je vous parle. J'ai des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser.

- Des informations ? A propos de quoi ?

- De la famille Withcomb.

Rebecca regarda Bobby, l'air sceptique.

- D'accord, je dois bien réussir à vous accorder 5 minutes. Entrez. Dit elle finalement en ouvrant son bureau.

- Bien, Monsieur…

- Singer. Robert Singer.

Il choisit de ne pas utiliser son alias, c'était inutile.

- Monsieur Singer, vous disiez avoir des informations sur le dossier Withcomb ?

- Oui, je suis un vieil ami de la famille. Je peux vous dire tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

- Vraiment ? Excusez moi de ne pas être très enthousiaste à cette idée mais depuis hier on ne fait que me mentir dans cette affaire. D'abord Dean, puis son père, et même un pasteur. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si vous avez l'intention d'essayer de me mener en bateau je préfère vous dire tout de suite que c'est inutile. J'y mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je découvrirais la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mentir. Je veux la même chose que vous.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je veux que Sam et Dean soient en sécurité.

Le regard de l'assistante sociale était toujours aussi dubitatif mais elle choisit de le laisser poursuivre.

- D'accord. Qu'avez vous à m'apprendre ?

- Par quoi commencer… ? Hum… Dean doit avoir une blessure, par ici – il montra un point juste en dessous des côtes – vos spécialistes ont du vous dire qu'il s'agissait d'une flèche.

- Un carreau d'arbalète.

- Exactement. Une arbalète « Eagle CF-120 light-hunter » si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Comment savez vous ça ?

Bobby sourit.

- C'est la mienne.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mon arbalète. Et c'est moi qui ait tiré.

Rebecca ne savait même pas quoi dire. Elle s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Le dossier Withcomb était décidément le plus bizarre qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à traiter. Bobby, conscient du malaise qu'il venait de créer continua avec le sourire :

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. En fait le gamin s'est retrouvé sur la trajectoire, pile entre moi et un Tulpa.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Tulpa. Ca peut prendre plusieurs formes en fonction de celui ou ceux qui l'invoquent. On peut appeler ça une projection mentale. En l'occurrence c'était une sacré saloperie qui ressemblait vaguement au type de « Massacre à la Tronçonneuse » …mais avec une hache. Allez savoir pourquoi, il avait peur des flèches. Bref, on l'a dégommé, mais Dean s'en est pris une.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

- Vous vouliez la vérité, vous l'avez. Il y a des choses là dehors. Des créatures que vous n'osez même pas imaginer. Les vampires, les démons, les fantômes, tout ça. C'est réel. John « Withcomb », le pasteur Jim Murphy, moi et bien d'autres on chasse ces bestioles. Malheureusement c'est pas un job métro/boulot/dodo, 5 semaines de vacances. C'est pas un job d'ailleurs c'est un mode de vie. John à été obligé d'entraîner ses gamins là dedans. Croyez moi, il fait tout son possible pour les garder en sécurité mais parfois ça dérape. Ca a dérapé la nuit avec le Tulpa et ça à dérapé quelques autres fois comme vous avez pu le constater en lisant le dossier de Dean.

Rebecca resta un moment silencieuse à fixer l'énergumène qui lui disait des choses compléments absurde avec un aplomb déconcertant. Au bout de quelques secondes elle secoua la tête avec un sourire sans humour,

- Ecoutez, si c'est pour me raconter des conneries pareilles…

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries. C'est la pure vérité.

- Vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ?

- Je vous explique simplement notre mode de vie, je réponds à vos questions.

- Non, avec vos histoires à dormir debout vous êtes en train de contribuer à mon dossier. Vous savez ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je vais écrire là dedans – Elle posa une main sur un dossier sur son bureau qui portait l'étiquette « Dean Withcomb » - que ce gosse vit dans un environnement très instable avec des gens dont la santé mentale doit être remise en question. Je vous conseille très vivement de revenir sur vos déclarations, d'arrêter d'essayer de me prendre pour une conne et de quitter mon bureau. Est-ce que je me fait bien comprendre ?

Bobby prit une profonde inspiration. C'était quitte ou double. Après tout, c'était déjà complètement grillé pour John. Si elle allait au bout de la procédure, et elle le ferait sans aucun doute, il perdrait ses droits parentaux. Il n'avait rien à perdre et c'était prévu dans son plan. Son stupide plan.

- Vous pouvez noter tout ce que je viens de vous dire dans votre dossier. N'oubliez pas le passage sur les Tulpas. Je vais quitter votre bureau puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Je reste dans le coin si vous avez besoin d'autres infos.

- Merci mais je me passerai de vos services. Lança-t-elle sèchement en invitant Bobby à sortir.

- Hum… ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. N'oubliez pas pourquoi nous faisons ça. John, Jim, moi, les autres chasseurs et même les garçons. Nous chassons les créatures démoniaques, les esprits, pour protéger les gens. N'oubliez pas ça.

- Cette entretien est terminé Monsieur Singer, je vous demanderais de sortir maintenant.

- Bien, bien. Ce fut un plaisir.

- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant.

Elle claqua la porte derrière lui en fulminant.

Dans le couloir qui le ramenait à la salle d'attente et à John et Jim, Bobby retraçait dans sa tête toutes les étapes de son plan.

Il venait d'en réaliser la partie la plus simple.

Maintenant les choses allaient vraiment se corser.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	10. Acte 2: Le rituel

**Voici le 10ème chapitre, je ne peux pas vous donner de date pour le 11ème le plus rapidement possible j'espère! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous accrochez toujours!****

* * *

**

_Chapitre 10 – Acte 2 : le rituel_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

- Dean ! Arrête de zapper ! Je veux voir les Thundercats !.

- Je suis sur mon lit de mort, c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'on regarde.

- Tu n'es pas sur ton lit de mort Dean, coupa le pasteur.

Depuis 15 minutes qu'il était dans la chambre avec les garçons, Dean n'avait pas arrêté une seconde de zapper. Ils avaient réussi à dégotter un lit de camp pour Sam qui passait ses journées entre la section pédiatrique et la chambre 203 en traumatologie. Toujours suivit par Rebecca Granger, évidemment. Cet après-midi elle n'était pas là, appelée au tribunal. Elle avait autorisé Jim à aller les voir malgré tout, sous la surveillance d'une infirmière qu'elle avait briefée pendant plus d'une demie heure.

- Je suis sur un lit et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, ça ressemble à un lit de mort pour moi. Répondit simplement l'adolescent.

Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Allez quoi ! Je veux voir les Thundercats !

- C'est bon !

Dean fini par remettre la chaîne qui diffusait le dessin animé avant de jeter la télécommande vers Sammy dans un soupir de frustration.  
Le gamin de 8 ans se plongea à corps perdu dans les passionnantes aventures de ses héros préférés.  
Dean quand à lui, regardait par la fenêtre dans l'espoir évident qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'il réussisse à s'envoler.

- Ca va, Dean ? demanda le pasteur, au bout de quelques minutes. Le gamin était rarement aussi silencieux.

- Oui.

- Je te trouve drôlement pâle.

- Hum, draps blancs, murs blancs… Dean blanc. L'hôpital déteint sur moi.

Jim fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du lit. Dean repoussa sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pu atterrir sur son front.

- Ca va je te dis !

- Ok, ok.

Il se rassit dans son inconfortable chaise en plastique.

- Bon alors ? demanda finalement Dean.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors quand est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Tu dois garder le lit pendant encore au moins deux semaines et…

- Oh je t'en prie !

- Quoi ?

- Je vais bien !

- Tu as reçu un coup de carabine dans le ventre Dean.

Le garçon roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré.

- La balle à traversé. J'ai même pas mal !

- Quelque chose me dit que si on arrêtait cette pompe à morphine tu penserais différemment.

- Tu l'as dis toi même Jim, je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort, je vais bien.

Dean était le portrait craché de son père, ça dérangeait Jim parfois, surtout quand ça l'amenait à mettre sa vie en danger.

- Il n'y a aucune discussion à avoir la dessus, champion. C'est 2 semaines d'hôpital, un point c'est tout.

- Je ne vais pas rester 2 semaines ici, pas comme ça.

Dean ne le dit pas mais Jim pu entendre « pas sans papa » derrière son silence.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais Sam est là d'accord ? Et je suis là aussi.

Le garçon soupira brutalement en roulant les yeux.

- Super. Coincé toute la journée entre la bible et les Thundercats.

Pendant quelques minutes après ça on n'entendit plus dans la pièce que les aventures des héros de Sammy.

- Où est papa ? Demanda finalement Dean d'une toute petite voix.

- Je lui ai conseillé de rentrer. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire en restant ici.

Dean hocha doucement la tête.

- Il… hum… enfin… il doit être en colère après moi hein ?

Jim écarquilla les yeux, il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

- En colère ? Pourquoi est ce que tu veux qu'il soit en colère ?

- Ben… c'est de ma faute tout ça… dans la forêt, j'aurais pas du partir aussi loin… j'aurais du…

- Arrête ça tout de suite Dean. Rien de ce qui est arrivé ou de ce qui arrive en ce moment n'est de ta faute. Tout le monde le sait, à commencer par ton père.

Ce gosse était vraiment trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau sur les épaules. Jim le voyait chaque jour s'alourdir depuis qu'il connaissait les Winchester. Les responsabilité, la peur, la culpabilité, le sens du devoir… sur les épaules d'un gamin de 12 ans.

- Jim… ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait…

- Qu'il pourrait quoi ?

- Je veux dire, si jamais… si jamais il y avait un autre truc à chasser… quelque part… tu crois…

Dean ne finit jamais sa phrase. Le pasteur mis un moment à comprendre ce que le gamin voulait dire. Il se leva, posa une main sur son épaule.

- Dean, regarde moi.

Le garçon hésita mais fini par lever les yeux vers son ami.

- Ton père n'a pas l'intention de partir sans vous. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Il ne vous laissera jamais. D'accord ?

Dean resta un moment les yeux plantés dans ceux du pasteur comme pour être sûr et certain d'y trouver la vérité. Il vit ce qu'il avait besoin de voir, ce qu'il trouvait toujours dans le sourire du pasteur, l'honnêteté, la confiance, la foi. Dean sourit.

- Ok.

- Bien.

- Enlève ta main de mon épaule maintenant.

Jim éclata de rire.

- Fais attention champion, tu deviens aussi insupportable que ton père !

Dean rit de toutes ses dents.

- Oh non, je suis… bien… pi…

- Dean ?

Le gamin ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Il avait du mal à respirer.

- Dean ? Répéta le pasteur

Tout à coup, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans sa tête, les dents serrées, ses poings agrippèrent les couvertures alors que tout son corps semblait pris de tremblements violents.

- Poussez vous ! - cria Betty, l'infirmière, au pasteur. – Il convulse !

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer un bataillon de médecins et d'infirmiers qui couraient vers lit et Dean.

Le pasteur Jim n'arrivait ni à penser, ni à bouger, il regardait le ballet frénétique des médecins autour du garçon, lançant des tas de termes scientifiques qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un Sammy en larmes, complètement paniqué et tremblant, il réussit à rassembler ses idées. Il attrapa le gamin, le serra contre lui et l'entraîna dehors de force.

- Non ! j'veux rester ! Dean !

- Non Sammy, laisse les médecins faire leur travail. Ca va aller, ça va aller.

- Non ! je ne veux pas ! Dean ! Dean !

* * *

Bobby avait réussi à trouver une salle de l'hôpital, en sous sol, où personne ne semblait jamais aller vu l'état de la pièce.

Il posa le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière à côté de lui et l'ouvrit pour en sortir tout un arsenal mystique. Un tapis d'autel, des bougies noires, des poudres bizarres, des craies, une jatte.

Il traça d'abord un cercle runique. C'était un symbole très puissant dont il aurait besoin pour réaliser son plan. Ensuite il étala le tapis d'autel par dessus, alluma les bougies et rempli la jatte avec les poudres. L'odeur était très désagréable.

Bobby ouvrit un vieux bouquin et le posa devant lui. Ensuite il récupéra les photos qu'il avait volées dans les dossiers de Rebecca Granger et les déposa dans la jatte.

Il commença à réciter sa psalmodie en latin.

Cette fois c'était sur, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

* * *

John avait pu prendre une douche et même à manger un bout malgré son estomac noué. Ensuite il s'était posé sur le canapé et était tombé dans un profond sommeil. Quand le pasteur Jim lui avait conseillé de rentrer, il avait très longuement hésité, il ne voulait pas être encore plus loin de ses enfants. Au moins à l'hôpital il savaient qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté d'un mur. Cependant Jim avait raison. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien qu'il puisse dire ou tenter pour les rejoindre en ce moment.

Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claire pour penser à une façon de les sortir de là, et il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement tant qu'il était dans la salle d'attente à se ronger les sangs.

Son profond sommeil sur le canapé de Jim fut interrompu par là sonnerie d'un téléphone. Dans un demi sommeil il attrapa le combiné :

- hum… allo ?

_- C'est Jim. _Le ton du pasteur mis John en alerte immédiatement

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_- Tu devrais revenir je crois. Il y a des complications avec Dean…_

- Des complications ? Quelles complications ?

_- J'en sais rien John. Il allait bien il parlait et tout d'un coup… boum. Plus personne. Il avait des convulsions. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe._

- Ok.

Clic. Tuuuuuu tuuuu tuuuuu

_- John… ? Allo ?_

Tuuuuu tuuuuuu tuuuuuu

* * *

Rebecca revenait de sa journée au tribunal. Une trop longue et épuisante journée. Elle entra dans le parking sous-terrain de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers sa place attribuée. Elle allait jeter un œil sur quelques uns de ses patients et remplir de la paperasse avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle.

L'assistante sociale sortit de sa vieille honda rouge, claqua la porte, et se retourna vivement prête à affronter encore de longues heures de boulot. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec lui.

Juste devant elle dans le sombre parking, se tenait un garçon. 7 ans, pas plus, châtain clair, de grand yeux noisette, la mine triste et les vêtements déchirés. Rebecca poussa un cri de surprise et recula instinctivement contre sa voiture.

- Jimmy… ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

Le gamin ne dit rien. Il se contentait de la regarder, debout à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

- Non… Jimmy… c'est… qui… qui… es tu ? bredouilla Rebecca

Toujours pas de réponse. Le gamin commença à avancer vers elle. L'assistante sociale aurait voulu reculer encore mais sa voiture l'en empêchait. Elle poussa un cri en voyant le garçon approcher de plus en plus. Tout a coup elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction de l'ascenseur de service.

Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel. _Arrive saloperie, arrive ! _Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, le gamin avançait toujours.

Il n'était plus qu'a 2 ou 3 mètres d'elle quand les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent enfin. Elle se jeta littéralement à l'intérieur et appuya comme une folle sur le bouton du deuxième étage tout en se plaquant contre les parois, aussi loin que possible de l'entrée. Les portes se fermèrent rapidement laissant le gamin à moins de 50 centimètres de l'entrée de l'ascenseur.

Plaquée contre le fond de la cabine la main frappant toujours frénétiquement sur le bouton 2 alors que l'appareil montait déjà, Rebecca entendait son propre cœur battre un rythme de Death Metal.

_Ce n'est pas possible… non… ce n'est pas possible…_ se répétait elle dans sa tête comme un mantra.

* * *

- Melle Granger ?

…

- Melle Granger ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

Rebecca, enfin sortie de l'ascenceur arrivé au deuxième étage, avançait comme un zombie dans le couloir menant à son bureau. En passant devant la station des infirmière elle n'entendit même pas qu'on l'appelait, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose une main sur son épaule et qu'elle pousse un cri de surprise.

- Oh… excusez moi Melle Granger… je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Dit l'infirmière qui venait de la toucher.

- Euh… non c'est rien. Pardon… je… je suis juste fatiguée.

L'infirmière fit une moue sceptique avant de décider de finalement continuer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'ai essayé de vous joindre, on a un problème avec l'un de vos patients.

Rebecca planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

- Jimmy Patterson ? dit elle doucement

- Euh… non… Dean Withcomb. Je n'ai pas de Jimmy Patterson dans mon service, enfin… je ne crois pas. Attendez que je regarde.

Sur ces mots l'infirmière se dirigea vers son ordinateur.

- Non ! Non… c'est bon. Euh Dean… euh...

- Withcomb.

- Oui, Dean Withcomb. Hum… euh... quel est le problème?

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Excusez moi de vous dire ça mais vous avez une sale mine…

Rebecca pinça l'arête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index tout en se massant le front de l'autre main.

- Oui, oui. Ca va, c'est juste une trop longue journée, je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. Quel est le problème avec le gamin ?

L'infirmière lui raconta l'épisode des convulsions, elle lui parla aussi de la pression sanguine très inquiétante et de la température de Dean. Sur un plan physique sa blessure ne menaçait pas sa vie mais le garçon semblait subir un stress post-traumatique qui faisait faire des bonds dangereux à son cardiogramme et menaçait sa santé. Il avait été placé sous IV pour sa pression sanguine et nécessitait une surveillance constante.

- Ok. Passez moi le dossier. Je vais le voir.

* * *

Alors que Rebecca descendait l'escalier qui menait à la section traumato pédiatrique son cœur s'arrêta net quand elle aperçut une petite fille en bas, dans la salle d'attente. Elle se figea littéralement dans l'escalier les yeux complètement vissés sur ceux de la gamine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans, brune, les cheveux courts, vêtue d'une tenue d'hôpital. Elle renvoyait à Rebecca son regard insistant. Quelqu'un passa devant la gamine la masquant un instant aux yeux de l'assistante sociale. Quand le champ de vision redevint libre, la fille n'était plus là.

- Melle Granger ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

- Vous ! C'est vous… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? murmura-t-elle.

- Moi ? Je suis juste allé me chercher un café. Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. demanda Bobby en souriant.

**_

* * *

TBC_**


	11. Acte 3: brouiller les pistes

**_voici la suite des aventures des Winchesters poursuivis par les services sociaux... et quelques autres petites broutilles surnaturelles! _**

**_Bonne Lecture, Dex._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11: Acte 3 : brouiller les pistes_**

* * *

John avait rejoint la section traumato pédiatrique en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il n'avait pas oublié l'interdiction d'entrer dans la chambre, et de toute façon la sécurité de l'hôpital serait forcément là pour lui rappeler, pourtant il fallait qu'il soit là. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus proche possible, même à travers un mur, les garçons devaient savoir que leur père veillait sur eux. 

Quand il franchit l'angle du couloir menant à la chambre de Dean il tomba nez à nez avec le pasteur Jim. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait il se retrouva complètement enserré par la taille. Sammy s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. John le serra aussi fort que possible en retour. C'était si bon de retrouver la chaleur de son fils, ses petits bras autour de lui, sa tête enfouie dans ses vêtements. Il n'était séparé de Sam que depuis un jour et demi mais à cet instant précis il avait l'impression de le retrouver après des années d'absence. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et rouvrit les yeux. Jim lui souriait doucement. Soudain malgré le bonheur de retrouver Sammy, la réalité la rattrapa et il se désengagea des bras de son fils.

- Des nouvelles de Dean ? Demanda-t il inquiet.

- Oui, apparemment ils ont un problème pour stabiliser sa tension et son cœur. Ils mettent ça sur le compte d'un stress post-traumatique.

- Il faut que je le vois.

- Je sais. Mais on ne peut toujours rien faire, ça grouille d'infirmières dans sa chambre, tu ne pourras pas approcher. Pas sans l'aval de l'assistante sociale.

- Papa… dit une petite voix à côté de John.

Sammy avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versées depuis que l'état de son frère avait empiré.

- Ca va aller Sammy. Dit John d'une voix rassurante.

Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon.

- Papa, je veux voir Dean.

John se baissa pour être à hauteur du regard de son fils.

- Moi aussi bonhomme, moi aussi. Mais pour l'instant on ne peut pas. Il y a plein de médecins avec lui, ils s'occupent de lui.

- Il va guérir, hein ?

- Bien sur qu'il va guérir. Répondit John en souriant. C'est Dean. Il va toujours bien.

_Il faut qu'il aille bien_ se disait-il. Pour l'instant il arrivait à faire bonne figure pour Sammy mais si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à son aîné… si jamais… il ne pourrait pas tenir bon, même pas pour Sam. Dean devait aller bien, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative pour la famille Winchester.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Répéta Rebecca. 

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Bobby en avalant une gorgée de son café.

Rebecca resta un instant silencieuse. La terreur avait quitté ses yeux pour laisser place à l'incompréhension.

- Que… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai vu… je…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?

L'assistante sociale regarda Bobby droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Elle n'arriva pourtant pas à trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Rien. - Finit-elle par dire. - Je veux que vous quittiez cette hôpital sur le champ ou j'appelle la sécurité.

- Oh, dans ce cas je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors. Mais je ne serais pas loin vous n'aurez qu'a m'appeler si… Enfin, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi pour… hum n'importe quoi.

Sur ce Bobby sourit en avalant une autre gorgée de café. Il laissa Rebecca plantée dans l'escalier et se dirigea vers la sortie.

L'assistante sociale le regarda un moment s'éloigner avant de rechercher la gamine qu'elle avait vue. Elle espérait tomber sur une fille qui lui ressemblait mais elle était pourtant sure et certaine de l'avoir reconnue. Elle savait que c'était elle et elle savait aussi que c'était impossible.

Elle mit ses hallucinations sur le compte de la fatigue ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ! 

John releva rapidement sa tête qu'il avait enfouie dans les cheveux de Sam. Lui, son fils et le pasteur Jim étaient assis par terre dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Dean. Le garçon de huit ans était endormi, recroquevillé sur son père. John tenait son fils fermement contre lui, la tête posée contre les cheveux en bataille du garçon.

Rebecca était à l'entrée du couloir, debout face aux trois contre le mur. Elle dévisageait John.

- Le pasteur m'a prévenu que l'état de Dean avait empiré.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'approcher ces garçons.

- Ce ne sont pas « ces garçons », se sont MES FILS. Cria John.

Sammy releva la tête au même moment.

- Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

John passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de son fils.

- C'est rien bonhomme.

- Monsieur Withcomb, je vais vous demander de quitter ce couloir. Viens avec moi Sammy.

Rebecca tendit la main en direction du garçon qui s'enfonça automatiquement dans les bras de son père, serrant fort ses poings autour de sa veste.

- Je vous en prie – supplia le pasteur Jim. – Sam à besoin de son père, maintenant plus que jamais.

- Sammy ? vient avec moi. Répéta l'assistante sociale en ignorant délibérément le pasteur.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! - cria le gamin d'une voix étouffée depuis la veste de son père où il avait enfoui son visage. – Papa… s'il te plait ! Je veux rester avec toi.

- Ca va aller bonhomme, personne ne va aller nulle part.

- Monsieur Withcomb, je vous déconseille fortement de faire ça, laissez Sammy venir avec moi et rentrez chez vous, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux a faire.

- C'est lui qui s'accroche à moi, vous lui faites peur. Laissez le tranquille, c'est assez difficile comme ça. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, il a besoin de moi.

Rebecca allait dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte en regardant quelque chose à sa droite qu'elle avait aperçut du coin de l'œil. Instinctivement elle recula contre le mur.

- Ca va ? demanda Jim surpris du changement de comportement de l'assistante sociale.

- Qu'est… qu'est…ce que tu veux ? bredouilla Rebecca.

- A qui est ce que vous parlez ? demanda John.

Elle leva un doigt tremblant vers sa droite sans lâcher ce qu'elle y voyait des yeux.

- A lui.

John et Jim suivirent le regard de Rebecca jusqu'au bout du couloir. Le père Winchester serra instinctivement Sammy contre lui.

- Il n'y a personne… dit Jim.

Rebecca le regarda rapidement, les yeux pleins de terreur.

- Si ! il est là ! Vous ne le voyez pas ?

- De qui est ce que vous parlez ? Il n'y a que nous dans ce couloir.

John se leva immédiatement, portant son fils dans ses bras. Il regardait partout autour de lui, sans rien voir. Un infirmier surgit au fond du couloir en lieu et place de l'apparition que l'assistante sociale prétendait voir. L'homme fut très surpris de voir 4 paires d'yeux vissés sur lui.

- Euh… ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il

- Il… il a disparu… souffla finalement Rebecca.

L'infirmier haussa les épaules et disparu dans l'une des chambres du couloir. Rebecca tremblait. Ses yeux, toujours bloqués sur le bout du couloir montraient une profonde terreur.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu exactement ? demanda John.

Rebecca le dévisagea pendant une seconde, puis elle se retourna vivement et s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée.

- Rebecca ! cria le pasteur derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas et disparu à l'angle du couloir.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda John à son ami en serrant Sam fort contre lui.

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Jim commençait à penser à quelque chose… une idée stupide… non… c'était impossible… il n'aurait pas fait un truc aussi dangereux…

* * *

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ! hurla Rebecca. 

Elle avait couru jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôpital où elle avait rapidement localisé celui qu'elle cherchait. Bobby Singer était assit tranquillement sur un banc devant le bâtiment.

- Répondez moi ! qu'est ce que vous avez fait !

- Et bien, et bien ! Calmez vous ! Je suis dehors là, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je sais que c'est vous ! qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Et si vous vous détendiez un peu et que vous m'expliquiez calmement de quoi vous parlez ?

- Vous le savez très bien !

- Hum… pas vraiment, éclairez moi.

- Je vois… je vois des gens. Des gens qui ne devraient pas être là. Dit Rebecca la voix tremblante.

- C'est à dire ?

- Ils sont morts ! – cria-t-elle – Jimmy Patterson, Alexandra Myers, Kevin Smith. C'étaient… des patients… des enfants que je suivais. Ils sont morts tous les trois. Je les ai vu aujourd'hui.

Bobby sourit.

- Dans ce cas je crois que vous avez un sérieux problème.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Hum, je ne voudrais pas m'avancer. Je veux dire... je ne suis pas psy, mais je crois bien que vous devenez folle.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je sais que c'est vous !

- Pourquoi moi ? Je suis là dehors en train de finir mon café.

- C'est vous qui m'avez balancé toute cette histoire de fantôme et de Poulpa.

- Tulpa - corrigea Bobby en riant - ça n'a rien à voir avec les poulpes !

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez être en train de faire, je ne sais pas non plus comment vous faites ça, mais je veux que vous arrêtiez immédiatement.

- Mais je ne fais rien du tout.

- Je sais que c'est vous.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Vous l'avez dit vous même, ce sont Jimmy Patterson, Alexandra Myers et Kevin Smith. Moi, je ne hante personne, je bois juste du café.

- Comment vous faites ça, hein ? Vous m'avez droguée c'est ça ?

- Droguée ? - Bobby rit de toutes ses dents. – Non, je ne vous ai pas droguée. Maudite oui, mais droguée ? Je ne me serais pas permis.

- Vous m'avez maudite ?

- En quelque sorte. Techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment une malédiction. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer dans les détails avec quelqu'un qui remet en doute ma santé mentale.

- Je vais appeler la police !

- Mais faites donc, je vous en prie. Expliquez leur que vous voyez des morts parce que je vous ai maudite avec des gri-gris mystiques. D'après vous ils embarqueront lequel de nous deux ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je veux que Sam et Dean soient en sécurité. Je veux que vous compreniez à quoi ces gamins sont confrontés chaque jour et que le meilleur moyen pour eux d'être protégé est d'être auprès de leur père. Je veux que vous compreniez ce qu'il se passe là dehors.

- Vous êtes cinglé.

- Hum… oui c'est bien possible, en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui voit des morts se balader.

- Vous ne voulez rien entendre ? Très bien, je vais découvrir ce que vous m'avez fait et l'enlever moi même.

- J'espère que vous vous y connaissez en rituels hénothéistes.

- Allez au diable !

- Je crois avoir encore quelques belles années devant moi.

Sur ces paroles Rebecca s'en retourna vers l'hôpital en fulminant les pires insultes.

Bobby avait la situation sous contrôle, tout se passait selon le plan. Pour l'instant.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	12. les échos

**Voici le chapitre 12 immédiatement suivit du 13ème. Ce chapitre est surtout une phase d'explication pour pouvoir poser le reste de l"histoire. Le 13 ème comporte + d'action.**

**

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : les échos._**

* * *

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une petite voix.

- Hey, bonjour Dean.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Betty. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? ton infirmière.

- Hum… si. Répondit le garçon dans un demi sommeil.

- Tu devrais te rendormir, tu dois être fatigué.

- Où est mon frère ?

Avec tout ça Betty avait complètement oublié le garçon de huit ans. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle dans la chambre. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le gamin, elle choisit de ne pas effrayer Dean. Elle lui dit donc simplement que son frère était sortit quelques minutes et qu'il allait revenir. Le garçon semblât accepter cette réponse et retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Betty sortit rapidement de la chambre, bien décidée à retrouver Sammy et le pasteur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber dessus dans le couloir, assis par terre à quelques mètres de la pièce.

* * *

- Pasteur Murphy ? 

L'intéressé se leva immédiatement ainsi qu'un autre homme assis à côté de lui. Betty ne l'avait jamais vu mais vu comme Sammy s'accrochait à lui elle supposa rapidement qu'il s'agissait de son père.

- Betty, comment va Dean ? Demanda le pasteur

- Bien, il était lucide en se réveillant. Il faut qu'il se repose maintenant.

- Mais ça va aller, n'est ce pas ? demanda l'homme que Betty ne connaissait pas.

- Vous êtes John Withcomb ?

- Oui. Est ce que Dean va aller bien maintenant ?

- Oui, on surveille sa tension de très près, mais ça devrait aller. Monsieur Withcomb, vous ne devriez pas être ici.

John passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il en avait vraiment assez de tous ces gens qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, et surtout qui essayait en permanence de l'éloigner de ses fils.

- Je sais, je sais. Répondit-il sur un ton qui montrait clairement son agacement.

- S'il vous plait, je veux rester avec papa… dit une petite voix derrière John.

Betty regarda le garçon s'agripper à son père. Elle se rappelait ce que Rebecca lui avait dit quand elle lui avait demandé de surveiller la rencontre entre le pasteur et les garçons : le père était soupçonné de maltraitance et n'était pas censé approcher d'eux. Ce que Betty avait sous les yeux, la main rassurante que John posait sur l'épaule de son garçon, les bras de Sammy désespérément accrochés autour de sa taille, n'indiquaient pas vraiment que le gamin était brutalisé.

Betty s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Sam.

- Tu veux vraiment rester Sam ? Tu es sûr ? Tu pourrais venir avec moi en pédiatrie et regarder les Thundercats ou jouer avec les autres enfants.

- Non. Je veux rester avec papa.

Betty souri au garçon puis leva les yeux vers son père.

- Je ne devrais pas faire ça – dit elle – mais je crois que ce petit bonhomme à eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Occupez vous de lui, je compte sur vous. Mais surtout ne sortez pas de cet hôpital. On est d'accord ?

Pour la première fois de la soirée John souri de bon cœur

- On est d'accord.

- Bien. Vous devriez allez en salle d'attente, ce sera plus confortable.

- Merci Betty. Dit John.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard les 3 étaient assis dans la sale d'attente, Sam sur les genoux de son père, somnolant dans ses bras. John se tourna finalement vers le pasteur. 

- Jim ? je voulais juste.. euh, te remercier. Pour tout. D'être là surtout.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire merci John. Toi et les garçons vous êtes ma famille. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas.

- Merci - répéta John dans un sourire – tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tu en as assez fait, et puis tu dois avoir des paroissiens qui t'attendent. Bobby est dans le coin, va te reposer.

Le pasteur se frotta le menton comme si il réfléchissait à la proposition.

- Hum… je ne sais pas. En parlant de Bobby, tu sais où il est ?

- Pas vu depuis que je suis parti. Il doit trainer quelque part dehors, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. Ca va aller vous deux ? demanda Jim en souriant doucement en direction de Sam endormi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne bouge pas d'ici. Va chercher Bobby et rentre te reposer, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça !

Jim avait effectivement l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des semaines, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de John malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher son angoisse.

* * *

Finalement le pasteur se dirigea vers la sortie à la recherche de son ami. Il le localisa très vite sur un banc à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne. 

- Bobby ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Il gèle !

- Je prends l'air c'est tout. Je préfère me les geler que de respirer l'odeur des hôpitaux toute la journée.

Jim s'assit à côté de son ammi.

- Du nouveau pour Dean ? demanda le chasseur.

- Pas vraiment. Ils le surveillent de près à cause de sa tension.

- Hum… un choc post traumatique, c'est ça ?

- C'est ce qu'ils disent.

- Ouais… Dean à déjà affronté des vampires, des démons, des poltergeists, des warewolves et j'en passe, mais il est traumatisé par un gosse de 14 ans qui lui tire dessus dans la forêt. Evidemment. Le ton de Bobby était clairement ironique.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui fait peur à ce gamin, Bobby.

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Bobby ? Je sais que tu n'es certainement pas resté assis là à rien faire pendant que Dean convulsait de peur d'être séparé de son père.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ?

- Je sais que tu as fais quelque chose. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une chose aussi stupide que celle à laquelle je pense.

Bobby se mit à rire.

- Haha, et qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être selon toi ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais je voterais pour quelque chose de pas très naturel. Quelque chose de dangereux et qui aurait forcément des conséquences.

Le chasseur regarda par terre. Il prit une grande respiration et releva la tête pour regarder le pasteur dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas laisser cette histoire aller jusqu'au tribunal. Les gamins ont besoin de leur père maintenant. Je fais ce qu'il faut et si il y a des conséquences, je les assumerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Nom de dieu, Bobby !

L'intéressé sursauta. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il entendait le pasteur jurer comme ça ! Avec le nom du seigneur en plus ? S'il s'était lui même permit ce genre de liberté il aurait certainement écopé d'un coup sur la tête, comme d'habitude. Mais là c'était Jim. PASTEUR Jim qui venait de crier « Nom de dieu », les yeux pleins de colère.

- Bobby ! Jusqu'au dernier moment j'espérais que tu me dises que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça mais… je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais, bon sang !

- Mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas Jim, et John non plus. C'est mon idée, mon initiative. Je m'occupe de ça.

- Certainement pas. Dis moi tout de suite ce que tu as fais pour qu'on l'annule avant que ça ne tourne mal.

- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. C'est le seul moyen pour aider les garçons. Laisse moi faire, d'accord ? J'ai la situation sous contrôle.

- On a toujours la situation sous contrôle avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse tuer ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne !

- Personne ne se fera tuer, ok ?! C'est rien. C'est juste…

- Juste quoi ??

Bobby planta ses yeux dans ses chaussures. Il aurait du se douter que Jim lui tomberait dessus tôt ou tard. John était trop sonné pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et même s'il découvrait le pot-aux-roses, il serait certainement de l'avis de Bobby. Par contre, Jim, c'était une autre histoire. En tant que pasteur il avait beaucoup plus de morale que les deux autres chasseurs réunis.

- C'est juste un écho. Finit par dire Bobby.

- Un écho ?

Bobby soupira lourdement.

- Oui. Un vieux rituel. Ca consiste à rappeler l'écho d'une personne décédée et à l'attacher à un vivant.

Jim écarquilla les yeux en horreur.

- Tu as ramené des esprits ?? Des gens qui étaient passés naturellement de l'autre côté ??

- Non – dit Bobby qui visiblement n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on puisse le soupçonner d'avoir pu faire ça, même si son plan n'était pas beaucoup plus intelligent - Je n'ai pas ramené des esprits, ce sont juste des échos.

- C'est quoi ça « des échos » ?

- Quand une personne meurt, soit elle devient un esprit bon pour un salt'n'burn, soit elle disparaît. Dans ce cas l'esprit n'existe plus, pourtant l'écho du défunt est toujours présent dans le souvenir de ceux qui l'ont connu. Tu peux donner forme à cet écho et l'attacher à une personne. Elle seule peut les voir. L'esprit lui même reste là où il est. Ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est juste la projection mentale d'un souvenir.

- C'est ce que tu as fais à Rebecca ?

- Oui.

- A quel genre « d'écho » tu fais référence pour elle ?

- J'ai demandé à Truman de faire quelques petites recherches pour moi, histoire de voir si Miss Granger n'avait pas perdu quelques uns de ses patients.

- Bobby, ce que tu fais subir à cette pauvre femme… c'est affreux.

- Oui je sais. - Bobby plongea les yeux dans ses chaussures – Ecoute… c'est inoffensif d'accord ? Crois moi, j'ai vérifié et revérifié. Les échos ne sont pas tangibles, ils n'ont même pas d'existence, c'est juste un souvenir.

- Rebecca doit être terrifiée.

- C'est un peu le but, j'avoue.

- Tu vas défaire ça tout de suite Bobby !

Robert Singer leva immédiatement les yeux vers le pasteur.

- Non.

- Bobby…

- J'ai dis non - Coupa le chasseur – Elle est terrifiée ? Les garçons aussi, et ils le resteront tant qu'elle les empêchera de voir leur père, sans parler du fait qu'ils sont en danger. Aux dernières nouvelles John n'est pas très populaire auprès des créatures que l'on chasse. Si jamais on vient à apprendre que les garçons sont livrés à eux même, non protégés, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer d'après toi ?

- Bobby – le pasteur s'était adoucit et il posait désormais une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de son ami – je sais que tu les aimes, moi aussi. Et je ne parle même pas de John. Mais on a pas le droit de faire ça. On ne peut pas utiliser ce que l'on sait contre les gens. C'est… c'est immoral.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de la morale, de toute façon j'ai fais trop de conneries dans ma vie pour attendre qu'on m'ouvre les portes du paradis alors si je dois rôtir en enfer, autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause.

Jim ôta sa main de l'épaule de Bobby en soupirant, il aurait du se douter de ça. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ferait quelque chose de stupide. Le pasteur avait été trop occupé à prendre soin des trois Winchester qu'il en avait oublié que Bobby était presque aussi cinglé que John.

- Pendant combien de temps est ce que les « échos » sont censés rester ?

- Ils restent tant que leur souvenir existe dans la tête de la personne à qui ils sont attachés. Autant dire toujours.

- Je t'en prie, dis moi qu'il y a un rituel d'annulation…

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser Rebecca voir des enfants morts toute sa vie.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai aucune idée tu rituel que tu as utilisé mais je l'annulerai sitôt que je l'aurais trouvé. Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'aider et je le comprends, même si c'est contraire à tout ce en quoi je crois.

- Et je ne vais pas te mentir non plus, si tu fais ça et qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux garçons, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.

- Je sais.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement où les deux hommes sur le banc n'échangèrent même pas un regard. Jim fini par soupirer dans le froid, laissant s'échapper un nuage de buée.

- Je te demande juste une chose Bobby : pas un mot à John.

Le chasseur acquiesça silencieusement.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	13. Acte 4 : Tout dérape!

**Et voilà le 13****ème**** chapitre, un peu plus d'action, et merci à wikipédia pour ses définitions !

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 13 : Acte 4 :…tout dérape._

* * *

**

Rebecca avait rejoint son bureau dans une colère noire. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de parler à John Withcomb qu'elle avait pourtant aperçu dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de Sammy. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Comment ce type réussissait-il à faire ça ? Jimmy Patterson, Alexandra Myers et Kevin Smith… ça avait été des cas très difficiles de violence extrême. Les deux garçons étaient morts des suites de coups donnés par un parent, la fille s'était suicidée après plusieurs années de mauvais traitements. Rebecca avait agi trop tard pour eux. Les revoir… c'était tellement dur. Robert Singer était le pire des enfoirés pour lui faire revivre ça. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait… ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Rituel hedoniste ? Non… euh… ? Hénothiste ?

Rebecca s'installa devant son ordinateur et tapa presque inconsciemment sur Google. Hénothéisme. C'était ça. « _forme particulière du polythéisme, où un dieu joue un rôle prédominant par rapport aux autres, ce qui lui vaut un culte préférentiel. Selon ce culte, il n'existe aucune dualité entre matière et spirituel, entre le divin et le monde tangible, entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur des choses. L'esprit et la matière ne font qu'un. La matière se manifestant comme le monde des apparences, donc contingent et pas universel_.» Conneries ! Rebecca éteint son ordinateur rageusement. Elle s'en voulait rien qu'a l'idée d'avoir vérifié. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Robert Singer penser une seule seconde qu'il pouvait la berner avec ses histoires de fantôme.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez

- Miss Granger ? dit l'infirmière Betty en entrant dans la pièce

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Hum… euh… votre service est terminé depuis 10 minutes déjà, je me demandais si vous étiez toujours là. Vous devez allez voir Dean Withcomb avant de partir, il est conscient et lucide. Selon vos instructions on ne laisse personne entrer dans la pièce mais ses crises d'angoisse sont justement dues au fait d'être seul. Vous devriez allez le voir pour donner de nouvelles directives. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse passer une nuit seul, sa tension est trop instable. Le docteur Monard préconise que le petit frère et le pasteur restent mais on ne peut rien faire sans votre décision. …Rebecca ? vous m'écoutez ?

- Euh oui… pardon. D'accord, j'y vais.

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment c'était d'avoir à faire à la famille Withcomb, de près ou de loin. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à risquer la santé du garçon. Dossier sous le bras elle se dirigea vers la traumato-pédiatrique.

* * *

- Encore vous ?

- Je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir Dean, merci. Mais un « bonjour » serait plus apprécié.

- Vous allez autoriser mon père à venir me voir ?

- Ce n'est pas encore d'actualité.

- Dans ce cas les « bonjours » non plus.

Malgré un coup de carabine dans le ventre, une crise de convulsions, des perfusions dans chaque veine disponible, un teint blafard et surtout seulement 12 ans, Dean était toujours aussi déterminé et agressif. Il impressionnait vraiment Rebecca.

- Bon, toi et moi, on en est toujours au même point. Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

- Si : « foutez moi la paix »

- Hum… constructif. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, quand tu as eu ta crise ?

- Vous n'êtes pas censé avoir fait médecine, vous les psy ? On appelle ça des convulsions.

- Je ne suis pas psy. Dean, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça, je veux juste t'aider.

- Moi j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi est ce que vous me posez des questions et que vous n'écoutez pas les réponses. Combien de fois est ce qu'il faudra que je vous le dise : Mon. Père. Ne. M'a. JAMAIS. Frappé. – il insistât lourdement sur chaque mot.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je te crois.

- Tiens donc ? Alors qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ? Allez chercher mon père !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Dean. Mais je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux tout le temps où tu devras rester à l'hôpital. Que penses tu du pasteur Jim ? Il a passé une partie de l'après mi…

- Putain de merde ! cria Dean, coupant brutalement l'assistante sociale.

Rebecca ne compris pas tout de suite le cri du garçon, elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Dean, qui était jusque là confortablement installé contre de moelleux oreillers, s'assit vivement en essayant d'arracher les perfusions reliés à ses bras. Rebecca se précipita sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

- Dean ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

- Quoi ? Arrête avec tes perfusions ! Tu vas te blesser !

Elle tenait les mains du garçon pour l'empêcher de tout arracher. Il était encore trop faible pour vraiment résister mais il se débattait avec tout ce qui lui restait de force.

- Lâchez moi ! bon dieu ! Regardez ! Regardez là !

Il désigna la sombre ouverture vers la salle d'eau derrière Rebecca. Elle se retourna. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir fait.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte qui séparait les deux pièces se tenait un garçon d'environ 13 ans, les cheveux noirs, le visage tuméfié, les vêtements déchirés, le teint incroyablement pâle. Il était debout et regardait l'assistante sociale, sans bouger.

Rebecca poussa un cri à la fois de surprise et d'horreur. Elle se plaqua contre le mur opposé à l'apparition, juste à côté de la tête de lit.

- Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Mon dieu ! Va-t-en ! cria-t-elle.

Dean enfin libéré des bras qui le tenaient, arracha le reste de ses perfusions et se leva pour se placer devant l'assistante sociale. De petits points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux à cause de sa tension et la blessure dans son ventre et son dos lui envoya un violent trait de douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre et respira profondément pour garder le contrôle. Du sang coulait le long de ses bras où il avait arraché les perfs. Rebecca n'était plus capable de penser, sinon elle se serait rendue compte qu'elle était en train de se cacher derrière un garçon de 12 ans blessé pour échapper à un fantôme.

- Vous le connaissez ? s'enquit Dean.

En guise de réponse Rebecca s'accrocha au T-shirt d'hôpital du garçon. L'apparition n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait toujours Rebecca aux travers de ses yeux vitreux dont l'un avait du recevoir l'impact d'un poing. Sa mâchoire aussi semblait avoir été cassée. En fait on aurait dit que ce gamin sortait d'un match de boxe, qu'il aurait perdu par KO.

- Rebecca ? Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est Jared… Tiggs…

A l'évocation de ce nom l'apparition semblât sourire. C'était effrayant. Certaines de ses dents manquaient ce qui donnait au sourire l'apparence d'un rictus malsain.

- Jared ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

L'apparition leva doucement un bras vers Dean et Rebecca cachée derrière lui. Soudain il commença à bouger, très doucement. Il avançait presque imperceptiblement en flottant. Dean et Rebecca étaient du côté du lit qui donnait vers la fenêtre et donc opposé à la porte. Pour y accéder ils devaient passer devant la salle d'eau – et l'apparition – ou bien passer par dessus le lit. Solution numéro 2.

- Venez ! Cria Dean en attrapant le bras de Rebecca.

Il grimpa sur le matelas et tira fort pour qu'elle le suive, ce qu'elle fit alors que Jared Tiggs avançait toujours aussi lentement vers eux. Quand il eurent escaladé le lit, le fils Winchester entraina l'assistante sociale vers la porte. A l'instant où ils allaient l'ouvrir, Jared apparu en un souffle de vent juste devant Dean. Le fantôme saisi le garçon par un de ses bras ensanglantés et, d'un geste léger en apparence, envoya Dean valser contre le mur. Le choc lui coupa la respiration pendant une seconde. Quand il put à nouveau parler, la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler fut :

- Allez chercher mon père !

Rebecca, qui faisait désormais face à l'apparition, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tétanisée. Jared était à moins de 50 centimètres de l'assistante sociale. Il souriait toujours avec son horrible rictus édenté.

- Rebecca ! Cria Dean.

Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Les points noirs devant ses yeux étaient de plus en plus nombreux et la douleur dans sa poitrine de plus en plus intense. Le sang qui coulait le long de ses bras n'aidait pas. Il avait l'impression de se vider littéralement. Il avait glissé jusqu'au sol le long du mur où l'apparition l'avait projeté. Rebecca ne réagit toujours pas. De là où il était Dean pouvait la voir trembler. Si il avait eut l'ouïe très fine il aurait peut être même pu entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours nez à nez avec Jared quand, tout à coup, l'apparition s'évapora.

- Rebecca ! cria une fois de plus le garçon, usant de ses dernières forces.

L'assistante sociale tourna finalement la tête vers lui. La vue du garçon blessé et ensanglanté au pied du mur l'aida à retrouver un peu ses esprits.

- Dean… ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour regarder ses blessures. Elle voulu attraper l'un de ses bras ensanglanté mais il se dégagea de sa prise.

- Je vais bien, allez chercher mon père, tout de suite.

Toujours pas de réponse, Rebecca le regardait dans les yeux mais ne semblait pas réagir, ni même vraiment comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

- Rebecca, cette « chose » peut revenir à tout moment. Mon père va s'en occuper. Je vous en prie ! Rebecca !

L'assistante sociale finit par se relever et aida Dean à en faire autant.

- Ca va je vous dis !

- J'appelle un médecin. Dit elle finalement en aidant le garçon à se rallonger sur le lit.

- Rebecca, ce n'est pas un médecin qu'il nous faut, c'est un chasseur. Allez voir mon père, dites lui ce que vous venez de voir. Il va régler ça. Vous l'avez vu aussi bien que moi, c'était un esprit. Un fantôme si vous préférez. Mon père saura quoi faire.

Elle regarda le garçon pendant quelques secondes sans savoir ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Finalement elle acquiesça, appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'une infirmière et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Quand Rebecca entra dans la salle d'attente, elle ne se rendit pas compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Il y avait pas mal de sang sur sa veste de tailleur beige, là où Dean l'avait agrippée et là où il s'était appuyé sur elle pour regagner le lit. Elle même était absolument livide et tremblait toujours autant.

Elle repéra très rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était toujours assit au même endroit, avec son plus jeune fils endormi dans les bras. A côté d'eux le pasteur Jim feuilletait distraitement une revue. Ils remarquèrent très vite Rebecca qui avançait vers eux comme un zombie.

- Mr Withcomb…

- Miss Granger ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous êtes blessée ? Demanda Jim

Elle regarda rapidement l'étendue des dégâts sur son tailleur, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

- Non… non… ce n'est pas mon sang. – Elle regarda John droit dans les yeux – C'est celui de Dean.

A ce moment, elle aurait aussi bien pu sortir un 347 magnum et tirer une balle dans le cœur de John. Il eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde et l'impression que tout son corps arrêtait de fonctionner, à commencer par son cerveau.

Il réveilla Sammy avec la douceur d'un tractopelle pour le jeter littéralement sur Jim.

- Reste là Sam. Réussit-il à articuler.

John se leva aussitôt, prêt à entrainer l'assistante sociale avec lui vers la traumato pédiatrique.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh mon dieu, faites qu'il aille bien…

- C'est rien… il a juste arraché ses perfusions…

John s'arrêta net et plaqua l'assistante sociale contre un mur.

- Vous avez faillit me faire avoir une crise cardiaque juste parce que mon fils ne supporte pas les aiguilles ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête ! Est ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans la mienne en ce moment ?! hurla le père Winchester.

- John, calme toi… souffla doucement Jim entre ses dents.

Autour d'eux les gens dans la salle d'attente les regardaient complètement atterrés. Sammy, blotti contre Jim se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Son père l'avait réveillé en sursaut pour le jeter comme un malpropre sur Jim et voilà qu'il hurlait en menaçant de frapper quelqu'un… Deux types de la sécurité s'approchèrent prudemment, la main proche de leur arme.

- Tout va bien madame ? demanda l'un d'eux.

John relâcha instantanément sa prise. Inutile de se faire jeter dehors de l'hôpital, bien que l'envie de tordre le cou de Rebecca le démangeait.

- Oui… oui… c'est bon… articula Rebecca.

Les types de la sécurité hésitèrent mais finirent par partir.

- Je suis désolé… - marmonna John à contre cœur. – Je suis un peu à cran.

L'assistante sociale resta silencieuse le temps que les gens détournent le regard d'eux et que le brouhaha reprenne.

- Dean m'a dit de venir vous voir.

- Ca vous étonne ? Vous m'empêchez de l'approcher alors qu'il est blessé et qu'il a besoin de moi.

- Non… ce n'est pas ça… Dean dit que vous pourrez régler ça…

- Régler quoi ?

Jim se leva immédiatement, il avait une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Rebecca avait dû avoir une vision en parlant avec Dean.

- Je vais m'en occuper, je vais le voir. Dit-il en espérant détourner l'attention.

Mais c'était trop tard. John fit un geste de la main qui indiquait clairement à Jim de rester à sa place.

- Régler quoi ? répéta-t-il.

- Les fantômes. Répondit elle.

- Pardon ? lança John.

- On ferait mieux d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille pour parler de ça. Dit Jim en entrainant John et Rebecca hors de la salle d'attente.

Sammy tenait la main du pasteur et les accompagna jusqu'à un recoin dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Jim n'aurait jamais cru que Rebecca irait parler à John, le courant ne passait pas vraiment entre eux. Il avait oublié Dean dans l'équation. Si le gamin s'était aperçu que Rebecca avait des visions il l'aurait forcément envoyé voir son père. Tout ça prenait une tournure que Jim n'aimait vraiment pas. Il avait peur que John choisisse, comme Bobby de laisser souffrir Rebecca pour sauver les garçons. C'était une décision qu'il comprenait, bien sur, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter.

- John, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais de quoi elle parle et je m'en occupe.

Le père Winchester regarda le pasteur sans comprendre

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il

Jim prit une longue inspiration

- C'est Bobby, il a essayé de régler les choses à sa manière.

John se pinça l'arête du nez. Dans un geste de profonde lassitude

- Bobby ? C'est Robert Singer ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait maudite ! Maintenant je vois des gens… des gens qui ne devrait pas être là, se balader. Je ne sais pas comment il réussit à faire ça mais il faut que vous l'arrêtiez!

- Il vous a maudite ? demanda John visiblement estomaqué.

- Ce n'est pas une malédiction. C'est un rituel d'attachement. Précisa Jim.

- Et tu comptais me dire ça quand ? Le ton de John était net et sans bavures, il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il se trame des choses dans son dos.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais assez de problèmes en tête pour ne pas avoir à gérer en plus les conneries de Bobby. Je m'en occupe, d'accord ? C'est certainement un rituel zoroastrien ou hénothéiste, je saurais l'annuler.

- Vous êtes tous complètement cinglés… - coupa Rebecca - Ma vie est un cauchemar depuis que vous êtes entrés dans cet hôpital… Je vais prévenir la police ! Robert Singer m'a drogué et vous vous parlez de rituels et de sorcellerie ?! Vous êtes dingues !

- La police ne pourra pas vous aider Rebecca. Bobby à dû vous parler de ce que nous faisons dans la vie, des choses que nous chassons. Certaines d'entre elles sont après vous.

- Bobby n'aurait jamais risqué de ramener des esprits. Dit simplement John.

- Ce ne sont pas des esprits mais des projections mentales. Un peu comme des Tulpas mais inoffensifs. Ce sont juste des images liées à des souvenirs. Rebecca est la seule à les voir et ils ne peuvent pas interagir avec notre plan.

- Euh ? si vous parlez des gens que je vois, Dean les a vu aussi.

En disant ça Rebecca réalisa une chose. Si elle avait été drogué, comment le gamin avait il pu voir la chose ? Hallucination collective ? Hum… sans oublier que l'apparition avait projeté le garçon contre le mur. Quelque chose en elle refusait catégoriquement de croire à ces histoires de goules et de fantômes mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aucune autre explication rationnelle.

- Ce n'est pas possible. - Dit le pasteur – Dean n'a pas pu le voir, ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu par le rituel. Les apparitions sont liées à vous et à vous seulement

- Je vous dis qu'il l'a vu. Il l'a vu avant moi et c'est pour ça qu'il a arraché ses perfusions. Il a essayé de nous faire sortir de la pièce mais la… chose… l'a attrapé… elle l'a plaqué contre un mur et… elle a disparu.

- Vous êtes sure que Dean va bien ? La chose qui l'a attrapé, elle l'a juste poussé, elle ne lui a pas fait de mal ? s'enquit John.

- Non, je ne crois pas…

- Vous ne croyez pas ? Vous vous foutez de moi !

Là dessus John se mit à courir direction traumato pédiatrique. Peu importait l'interdiction, peu importait la sécurité de l'hôpital, les protocoles, l'instruction en cours, il devait s'assurer que son fils allait bien et anéantir quoi que ce soit qui l'ait attaqué. Sammy se libéra de la poigne du pasteur en couru derrière son père.

- Sam ! cria Jim.

C'était inutile.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	14. Comme dans un rêve

_**C'est partit pour le 14**__**ème**__** chapitre. Je profite d'avoir du temps pour moi pour écrire un maximum car la fac me donne bcp de boulot. J'espère avoir le temps de finir cette histoire et ne pas devoir vous faire patienter trop longtemps entre plusieurs chapitres. Le 15 est pour bientôt. Profitez du 14 en attendant, complètement « emo » ! un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes merde ! J'avais besoin d'un peu de lumière dans cette sombre histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 14 :**_ _**comme dans un rêve

* * *

**_

John heurta quelqu'un dans sa course effrénée vers la chambre de Dean. Il était bien déterminé à ignorer totalement cet incident pour continuer à courir mais à sa surprise l'homme qu'il avait heurté connaissait son nom.

- John ? Où est ce que tu cours comme ça ? Demanda Bobby qui en avait eu marre de se geler les fesses dehors alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Le père Winchester recula une seconde, dévisageant Bobby. Tout à coup, sans crier gare il lui décrocha une droite qui vint s'écraser contre sa mâchoire. L'impact fit vaciller Bobby qui couvrit rapidement le point d'impact de ses deux mains.

- Nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! T'es dingue ?!

John attrapa Bobby par le col et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur du couloir. Avec une voix étonnement basse et calme, le genre de voix qui rappelait toujours à Singer les grognements de Rumsfeld son Rottweiler, il dit net et clair :

- Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Dean à cause de toi, je te tue.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Bobby ne comprenait vraiment pas les menaces de son ami, ni sa violence d'ailleurs. Il avait convenu avec Jim qu'il ne lui dirait rien à propos du rituel et même si John avait tout découvert, pourquoi était-il tellement en colère ? C'était un rituel inoffensif qui visait uniquement Rebecca et qui avait pour but de sauver les garçons. Bobby avait la désagréable impression d'avoir raté un épisode, voir une saison complète et il détestait être mit au pied du mur par son meilleur ami sans savoir pourquoi. John ne répondit pourtant pas à sa question, il lâcha simplement Bobby alors que Sam arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Ne t'approche plus d'eux. Dit finalement John.

Le père tendit la main vers son fils qui l'attrapa immédiatement.

- On va voir Dean ? demanda le garçon.

- Oui Sammy.

Un dernier regard à Bobby et John et son fils qu'il tenait par la main, continuèrent leur route vers la traumato pédiatrique. Le vieux chasseur, toujours adossé au mur n'arrivait pas à remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où il été sortit de l'hôpital et maintenant ? John avait l'autorisation de voir ses fils ? Bobby n'y comprenait plus rien. Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire endolorie avant de voir le pasteur Jim et Rebecca s'avancer vers lui.

- C'était quoi ça ? Il se passe quoi avec John ? demanda-t-il 

- Vous êtes un enfoiré ! lança Rebecca en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le chasseur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se… Vous êtes blessée ? il y a du sang sur votre veste ?

- Tu as merdé Bobby. Complètement. Souffla le pasteur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- L'une des « apparitions » à essayé d'attaquer Rebecca.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai vérifié je te dis.

- Mon cul ! Il a essayé de me tuer ! cria Rebecca.

- C'est impossible ! Pour ramener un esprit il faut un rituel beaucoup plus puissant que celui que j'ai fait, croyez moi. Même si j'avais voulu, je n'ai pas ce genre d'incantation en magasin. Ce sont juste des échos. Jim, fais moi confiance. Ils ne peuvent faire de mal à personne.

Jim secoua la tête, alors que son visage trahissait à la fois la tristesse et la colère.

- Tu as commis un erreur. L'un d'eux à essayé d'attaquer Rebecca.

- Non… c'est impossible murmura-t-il

- Bobby, il n'a pas touché Rebecca, il a eu Dean à la place. Confia Jim d'une voix calme.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Apparemment ce n'est pas trop grave, il l'a juste poussé contre un mur mais avec les problèmes de tension qu'il a, on ne sait pas trop… poursuivit Jim

- Jim… je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. Crois moi, je n'aurais pas pu ramener un esprit avec ce rituel. Peut être que c'est autre chose ? Quelque chose qui était déjà dans l'hôpital avant qu'on arrive.

- Et il aurait essayé d'attaquer juste Rebecca ? Terrible hasard. Bobby, il y a seulement deux choses en lesquelles je ne crois pas, les farfadets, et les coïncidences.

Bobby secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas. En aucun cas le rituel qu'il avait pratiqué ne pouvait ramener des esprits de l'au-delà. Le symbole runique qu'il avait tracé à la craie sur le sol était un révélateur de mémoire, les poudres et le feu servaient à attacher les échos à l'assistante sociale. Les photos étaient juste des catalyseurs.

La psalmodie grecque qu'il avait marmonné parlait seulement de mémoire, de souvenirs, d'images et bien sûr de Rebecca. Dans le monde des chasseurs on entendait parfois parler d'un texte en araméen qui aurait pu permettre de ramener des esprits même après que les os aient été salés et brulés, mais c'était un mythe. Même si le texte avait existé un jour, il daterait d'avant Jésus Christ, un parchemin tellement vieux qu'il devrait être en poussière aujourd'hui.

Selon la légende le rituel exigeait une force de volonté à toute épreuve et un sacrifice humain ou animal selon les différentes versions de l'histoire. En tout cas, rien que Bobby ait jamais pratiqué, ni l'araméen, ni le sacrifice de quoi que ce soit de vivant. Il était sûr de lui. Le rituel hénothéiste qu'il avait lancé était un grand classique de l'invocation.

Il connaissait ce texte depuis longtemps mais ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Il l'avait même toujours classé dans la catégorie « parfaitement inutile », étant donné qu'on ne pouvait avoir aucune interaction avec les échos. Il n'avait jamais vu d'intérêt à donner une apparence physique au souvenir de quelqu'un, apparition qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être planté là sans pouvoir parler ni agir. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était forcément un autre esprit.

- Rebecca, j'ai invoqué 4 échos autour de vous. Quand vous êtes venue me parler vous en aviez vu 3, Alexandra Myers, Jimmy Patterson et Kevin Smith. Est ce que vous connaissiez l'esprit qui a attaqué Dean ?

- Allez vous faire foutre ! cria l'intéressée.

- Je vous recommande de nous aider un peu ici. Plus vous nous donnerez d'informations, et plus vite on pourra annuler tout ça. Dit calmement le pasteur Jim en posant une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de l'assistante sociale qui soupira.

- C'était Jared Tiggs. Répondit elle finalement.

- C'est le quatrième ? demanda Jim.

Bobby acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je suis désolé… je ne sais pas comment…

- On a pas le temps pour ça. Va annuler le rituel Bobby, tout de suite.

- Ok… j'y vais.

Jim s'attendait presque à ce que le chasseur lui dise encore un « non » catégorique mais il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très secoué par cette histoire. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait caché au pasteur un fait important à propos du rituel, visiblement il ne comprenait vraiment pas que ça ait pu mal tourner. Jim supposait surtout qu'il avait du mal à admettre qu'il pouvait être responsable du fait que l'un des garçons soit blessé.

Bobby partit vers le parking, il devait récupérer des choses dans sa voiture, tandis que Rebecca et Jim allaient rejoindre John.

* * *

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Répéta le type de la sécurité qui se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Dean.

- Je vais vous demander gentiment et pour la dernière fois de dégager de mon chemin. Lança John en mode « grognement Rottweiler ».

- Et je vais vous répondre pour la dernière fois que vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans cette pièce. Répondit le garde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture de défi.

John soupira lourdement. Il lâcha la main de Sammy, se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et doucement lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Eloigne toi Sammy, papa va éclater la tête de cet abruti.

Sammy acquiesça et recula de quelque mètres. D'habitude il n'aimait pas du tout voir son père se mettre en colère. Il détestait ce regard noir qu'il avait parfois et par dessus tout il ne supportait pas de le voir se battre, que ce soit contre des bestioles surnaturelles où de vrais gens.

Sammy aimait que son père aille bien. Il aimait quand il riait avec lui et il aimait toute les rares fois où sont père le serrait dans ses bras. Mais aujourd'hui, il était prêt à faire une exception. Il avait vraiment très envie que le type qui l'empêchait de voir son frère apprenne la méthode Winchester pour résoudre les problèmes.

John s'approcha à nouveau du garde quand son fils fut à suffisamment bonne distance pour ne pas se prendre un coup perdu. Il défia le type du regard. Le garde, n'était pas certain de bien comprendre où John voulait en venir. D'habitude l'intimidation marchait toujours, surtout qu'il était immense et musclé. La plupart des gens à qui il disait non n'insistait pas.

Une seconde avant que le cerveau de John n'ordonne à son genou de tâter la virilité du garde, quelqu'un appela derrière lui.

- Micheal ! C'est bon. Laissez le rentrer.

- Miss Granger ? Vous êtes sûre ? demanda le garde.

Rebecca jeta un œil vers John.

- Oui.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Micheal, il ouvrit la porte. Le garde ne savait pas à quoi il venait d'échapper.

* * *

Dean était blanc comme un linge. Endormi sur le lit, à nouveau relié à toutes les machines et aux perfusions, il avait l'air terriblement fragile.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le docteur Monard en regardant John entrer dans la pièce.

Le père Winchester ne répondit pas, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit. Il entendit à peine Rebecca derrière lui parler au médecin pour lui dire de laisser John tranquille. Le docteur Monard semblât remettre en cause cette décision mais Rebecca, à la grande surprise de Jim, lui demanda de s'occuper de ses affaires et de leur foutre la paix. Le médecin quitta la pièce en silence, en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « connasse ».

John n'avait pas pu revoir Dean depuis la nuit dans la forêt. Le gamin avait vécu tellement de choses depuis… et son père n'avait pas pu être la pour l'aider. Maintenant que Dean était allongé là, juste devant lui, John ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout en lui criait d'attraper son fils et de le serrer aussi fort que possible dans ses bras mais le teint pâle du garçon et le bip des machines lui rappelaient violement son état de santé.

L'infirmière avait nettoyé les bras de Dean et changé les draps tachés de sang. Le garçon dormait paisiblement. John s'approcha encore. Doucement il approcha une main du visage de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras mais il avait besoin du contact physique. Il avait besoin de sentir son fils, vivant, près de lui.

Sammy aurait voulu courir vers son frère et sauter sur le lit comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite mais le pasteur l'attrapa par l'épaule avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution. Le petit garçon regarda le pasteur d'un air étonné. Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'empêchait de voir Dean lui aussi ? Jim se baissa à sa hauteur et murmura :

- Laisse un peu de temps à ton père, d'accord ? Il n'a pas vu Dean depuis longtemps, tu sais.

Sammy regarda un instant le pasteur dans les yeux puis regarda son père approcher lentement de Dean. Il avait perdu la belle assurance qu'il avait eut juste une seconde plus tôt face au garde. Maintenant ce n'était plus l'indestructible John Winchester, c'était juste un type terrifié et qui avait envie de pleurer. Sammy pu le voir avancer une main tremblante vers son frère et il décida que Jim devait avoir raison. Il attrapa la main du pasteur et resta à côté de lui, observant la scène.

Dean était tellement pâle et il avait l'air si fatigué que pendant une seconde John avait eu peur que la peau du gamin soit froide comme de la glace. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration quand il lâcha un soupir de soulagement à l'instant où ses doigt touchèrent le front de son garçon. John passa doucement une main tremblante dans des cheveux en bataille. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment.

Il avait déjà été séparé des garçons pendant plusieurs jours quand il partait en chasse. La plupart du temps il les laissait chez Bobby ou Jim. Il n'aimait pas être séparé d'eux trop longtemps mais s'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux pendant une chasse c'était déjà un souci de moins. Là c'était différent. Dean avait été blessé et il n'avait pas pu le voir.

On l'avait à peine tenu au courant de son état de santé. Pour autant qu'il sache, si Dean était mort il aurait certainement été prévenu plusieurs heures après, et encore, si l'hôpital avait fait l'effort d'appeler. Il n'aurait pas su pour les convulsions si Jim ne lui avait pas dit. Le brouillard dans lequel il naviguait depuis la nuit dans les bois le rendait malade.

Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que John était un maniaque du contrôle et c'était vrai. Si il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il détestait perdre le contrôle c'était sur ce qui arrivait à ses garçons. Il n'existe aucun mot pour dire à quel point John fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin voir Dean, de pouvoir le toucher, l'entendre respirer. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage sans même qu'il se s'en rende compte.

Dean secoua la tête dans son sommeil et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à réussir à focaliser et désembuer son regard. Il sentait un main sur son front, une main apaisante. Il inclina la tête en direction de la personne près de lui. Il avait souhaité un million de fois que ce moment arrive, le moment où son père serait près de lui, et maintenant que c'était le cas, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il resta là à regarder John essayer de sourire, le visage couvert de larme.

- Salut bonhomme. Finit il par dire.

C'est là que Dean compris qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Son cerveau se désembua alors que la réalité le fit définitivement sortir de sa torpeur. Il essaya de se mettre en position assise mais John posa les deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à rester couché. Dean profita du fait que son père était penché au dessus de lui pour serrer ses bras autour de sa taille.

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la nouvelle vague de larmes aux portes de ses yeux. Dean n'avait plus beaucoup de force mais il serra son père avec tout ce qui lui restait. John se releva aussi doucement que possible, entrainant son fils avec lui. Il ne réussi pas à s'empêcher de serrer Dean en retour. Quand le gamin senti les bras protecteurs de son père se refermer sur lui il eut l'impression d'arriver au terme d'un long cauchemar.

Il était de nouveau sain et sauf, de nouveau aimé et protégé. A seulement 12 ans Dean Winchester n'avait pas peur de grand chose. Il affrontait avec bravoure et courage toutes les créatures que l'enfer mettait sur son chemin mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être éloigné de sa famille. Quand son père était là il irradiait d'une confiance et une force qui laissait croire à Dean qu'il était indestructible et que, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tout allait bien.

En d'autres circonstances le garçon n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de marque d'affection. Il détestait paraitre faible, il ne voulait pas non plus que son père puisse penser qu'il n'était qu'un bébé dans ses jupons. En temps normal il se montrait fort.

Il s'était montré fort pendant ces trois jours à l'hôpital, face à la douleur, face à la solitude, face à la peur, face à Rebecca. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir en encaisser beaucoup plus. Il avait tellement besoin de son père. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de lui faire comprendre en ce moment, c'était de s'agripper à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un peu le cas.

John entendit le hurlement silencieux de son fils. Il le serra fort, le laissa agripper ses poings autour de ses vêtements. Doucement il commença à le bercer. Tout doucement de gauche à droite, comme il faisait il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, quand Mary était vivante et que le petit Dean avait fait un cauchemar.

Le garçon enterra son visage contre la poitrine son père. Il était rassuré par sa chaleur, son odeur, et le bruit des battements de son cœur. Tout en continuant le mouvement apaisant, John baissa la tête vers son fils et commença à murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

Personne d'autre que Dean ne put entendre ce qu'il disait.

Jim avait les larmes aux yeux en observant la scène. Il n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde de l'amour que John portait à ses garçons, mais la plupart du temps il agissait envers eux comme un instructeur de l'armée. Surtout avec Dean. Il aboyait des ordres et le gamin obéissait sans jamais poser de questions.

Ca faisait très longtemps que Jim n'avait pas surprit de geste d'affection entre le père et son ainé. C'était différent avec Sammy. Le gamin n'avait que 8 ans et il parlait tout le temps à tort et à travers. Il n'avait pas encore intégré la règle anti « chick flick moments ». Il lui arrivait encore de se pendre au cou de son père quand il revenait tard ou après plusieurs jours d'absence. Mais pas Dean.

Avec les années l'aîné des fils Winchester s'était endurci et autorisait de plus en plus rarement les démonstrations d'affection de toute sorte. Il devenait rouge pivoine au moindre compliment et tournait toujours la situation en dérision. Sauf avec son petit frère.

Le voir serrer son père comme ça, s'accrocher si désespérément à lui rappela à Jim à quel point, malgré sa connaissance encyclopédique des armes à feu et son humour de patron de bar, il n'était encore qu'un enfant de 12 ans.

Sammy n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours derrière Jim à lui tenir la main. Il était le seul dans la pièce à afficher un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi tout le monde pleurait d'ailleurs.

Sam vivait depuis suffisamment longtemps avec son grand frère pour pouvoir dire qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait que 8 ans, certes, mais il était loin d'être idiot. Il n'était pas aveugle non plus. Il voyait très bien au travers du jeu d'acteur permanent de Dean. La plupart du temps c'était plus facile de le laisser mener la danse et prétendre que tout allait bien et que les câlins c'était des trucs de fille. Pourtant Sam voyait au travers de tout ça.

Il savait que son frère cherchait désespérément l'approbation de son père dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, Sammy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal. Tout ce que Dean faisait était parfait et, de toute façon, leur père l'aimerait toujours.

Mais apparemment Sammy était le seul Winchester à jouer franc jeu, à ne pas se cacher derrière des attitudes. Si il avait envie de dire à son frère qu'il l'aimait, il lui disait. Il ne s'amusait pas à trouver un moyen détourné de le lui faire comprendre.

Sam était plus que ravi que, pour une fois, les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de père et de frère laissent tomber leur garde pour dire enfin ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Rebecca aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse, définitivement hors cadre. En regardant la scène sous ses yeux elle se demandait comment est ce qu'elle avait pu croire un seul instant que John Withcomb pouvait avoir un jour fait du mal à ses enfants. Elle avait côtoyé suffisamment de gamins victimes de violences pour savoir que la seule chose de mal que Dean ait pu vivre aura été d'être séparé de sa famille. Elle se sentait coupable.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ça. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçu quelque chose bouger à sa droite. Elle se tourna vivement et poussa un hurlement.

**_

* * *

TBC_**


	15. La fuite

_**Nous approchons de la fin de l'histoire, plus que quelques chapitres... En tout cas merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews encourageantes qui mettent vraiment du baume au coeur et donnent toujours envie d'en écrire plus pour vous faire plaisir! (et je me fais sacrément plaisir aussi au passage!)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : la fuite

* * *

**_

Tout le monde se retourna au son du cri strident poussé par Rebecca. Par reflexe John serra Dean plus fort contre lui et mit tous ses muscles sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir sur quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'est rien - dit Jim. – Vous êtes la seule à le voir Rebecca, celui ci est inoffensif.

- C'est vous qui le dites ! lâcha l'assistante sociale en reculant vers le pasteur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bobby est en train de régler ce problème. Ca sera bientôt fini.

Il essayait de la rassurer comme il pouvait mais la terreur s'affichait clairement sur son visage alors qu'elle était la seule à voir Kevin Smith avancer vers elle. Jim lâcha la main de Sammy pour attraper Rebecca par les épaules et la forcer à le regarder.

- Ecoutez moi, c'est juste une image. Il ne peut pas vous toucher. Ignorez le simplement.

Le pasteur sentait Rebecca trembler sous ses mains. Il réussit à capter son regard affolé et il la sentit se détendre doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à prendre de grandes inspirations.

- Voilà, c'est ça Rebecca. Restez calme, il va finir par partir de lui même.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? murmura Dean à moitié étouffé contre son père.

- C'est Bobby… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il à fait mais apparemment, elle voit des choses. Dit John en montrant Rebecca de la tête.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça ?

- Dean, essaie juste d'aller bien, tu veux ? Laisse nous nous occuper du reste. répondit le père en souriant. Sourire que Dean lui rendit aussitôt.

Rebecca avait rouvert les yeux doucement, et, constatant que la chose avait disparu, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle remercia Jim avec un regard et un petit sourire. Il avait laissé ses mains apaisantes sur ses épaules tout le long.

- Ce sera bientôt fini, dit il simplement.

- C'est déjà fini, corrigea une voix derrière lui.

- Bobby ! cria Sammy en se jetant sur le chasseur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le garçon adorait Bobby et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps à son gout. Sammy était ravi, toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient réunies dans la même pièce. Exception faite de Rebecca évidemment. Le garçon ne l'aimait toujours pas. Mais au moins son père et son frère étaient réunis, Bobby et Jim pour fignoler le tableau : Sammy était content.

Le vieux chasseur sourit à Sam mais le détacha très vite de lui.

- Oula ! Mieux vaux que tu ne m'approche pas de trop près, microbe, ton père pourrait me tuer.

Le ton de Bobby était suffisamment ambigu pour qu'on ne sache pas si c'était de l'humour ou non. En tout cas il indiquait clairement à John qu'il avait reçu 5 sur 5 son message quand il l'avait cogné dans le couloir. Le père Winchester ne prit même pas la peine de relever. Il se contenta de regarder la mine déçue de Sammy.

- Tu as annulé le rituel ? demanda Jim pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé après la dernière réplique du chasseur.

- Ouep. – Il regarda Rebecca – je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

- Alors c'est fini ? demanda-t-elle

Bobby se frotta le menton pensivement.

- Hum… et bien peut être pas en fait.

- Bobby ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as annulé le rituel, ca devrait être fini. avança Jim

Le vieux chasseur se racla la gorge. Visiblement il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne savait pas trop comment amener dans la conversation. D'autant plus que tout le monde dans la pièce le regardait comme si il allait annoncer la fin du monde.

- Et bien… disons qu'il se pourrait bien que j'ai négligé un détail ou deux dans le rituel de base.

John poussa un soupir lourd de sens avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Jim était bloqué dans une expression qui voulait dire « _Hein ? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes_ ». Au bout de quelques secondes il réussit d'ailleurs à formuler sa pensée.

- Hein ? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ??

- Il est possible… que j'ai invoqué… hum… - il sourit nerveusement en se grattant la tête – un esprit vengeur.

Il y eut un silence de mort juste après ça. Jim était toujours figé dans la même expression bizarre. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Bobby aurait explosé comme du pop-corn au micro-onde vu comment les yeux noirs de John s'abattaient sur lui. On pouvait entendre un mouche voler.

- Euh… ? c'est quoi un esprit vengeur ? demanda finalement Rebecca.

- C'est juste un esprit en colère. Une mort violente et boum, casper revient vous botter le cul. Résuma Dean qui avait reprit du poil de la bête

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais il avait déjà eu à faire à l'esprit en question. Le fait que son père et son frère soit là lui redonnait force et courage. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. C'était visible, il reprenait des couleurs et ses cernes noires disparaissaient petit à petit.

- C'est impossible. Il n'existe pas de rituel assez puissant pour ramener un esprit de l'au-delà. Dit John.

Le ton employé ne laissait pas de place au doute, il savait de quoi il parlait. Jim avait connu la famille Winchester peu après le drame de 1983 et il avait soupçonné John d'avoir cherché ce type de rituels à l'époque. Sans succès, heureusement.

- Je n'ai ramené personne de nulle part – répondit Bobby – l'esprit existait déjà. J'ai relu le texte avec attention. Il permet de lier un écho à une personne, ce que j'ai voulu faire. Mais si l'un des échos est un esprit, il sera aussi relié à la cible. Quand j'ai lancé le rituel, j'ai attaché l'écho de 4 personnes à Rebecca. Je ne savais pas que le dernier n'était pas passé de l'autre côté

- Tu veux dire que… commença Jim

Bobby acquiesça en soupirant.

- Jared Tiggs est un fantôme. Il devait hanter un lieu spécifique.. Maintenant, plutôt que de hanter un endroit, il hante quelqu'un.

- Moi ? demanda Rebecca en horreur.

- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Bobby.

- Wahou ! alors là mon vieux, tu as merdé, **ROYAL** ! s'écria Dean en souriant.

- Dean. Averti John.

- Pardon papa.

- bon… et bien maintenant que tu as annulé le rituel l'esprit est reparti hanter ailleurs non ? demanda Jim plein d'espoir

Bobby s'apprêtait visiblement à répondre quelque chose qui commençait par non mais il fut devancé par Sammy.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Le garçon montrait du doigt un coin de la pièce opposé à John, de l'autre côté du lit. Tous regardèrent dans la même direction. Il était là. Jared Tiggs, toujours aussi effrayant avec son visage marqué de coups et son rictus édenté..

Jim, John et Bobby étaient des chasseurs aguerris et entrainés, ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde avant de réagir. John lança les clefs de l'impala au pasteur et cria:

- Jim ! emmène Sam et Rebecca à la voiture et amène la devant l'accès ambulance.

Le pasteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dans ce genre de situation il valait mieux ne pas discuter et obéir. John avait cette faculté incroyable de toujours pouvoir réagir au quart de tour, garder son sang froid et réussir à gérer tout le monde. Suivre les directives de John Winchester sans poser de questions était presque toujours le meilleur moyen d'agir face au surnaturel. Jim souleva Sammy et entraina Rebecca par le bras vers la sortie.

- Bobby ! retiens le. Ordonna John.

- Avec quoi ? J'ai laissé mon bazooka dans la boite à gants !

Démerde toi !

Pendant que Bobby essayait de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Jared de poursuivre Rebecca, John s'était penché sur Dean pour débrancher les perfs sans lui arracher les veines.

- Dean ? Il faut que je te sorte d'ici, ça va aller ?

- Oui c'est bon.

John aida son fils à se lever, comme d'habitude, il avait menti sur son état. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sur ses jambes. A peine ses pieds avaient ils touchés le sol que ses genoux flanchèrent. Si son père n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper il serait tombé sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Pas le temps de s'attarder là dessus John souleva son garçon et le porta jusqu'à la sortie.

Pendant ce temps Bobby avait eu l'idée d'attraper les minuscules sachets de sel qu'ils donnent avec les plateaux repas de l'hôpital pour en jeter le contenu sur Jared. Le sel n'étant pas le meilleur ami des gens avec des problèmes de tension, l'hôpital n'en avait vraiment pas donné beaucoup à Dean et tout ce que Bobby réussi à faire c'est énerver l'esprit qui regardait désormais dans sa direction. Le vieux chasseur n'attendit pas de savoir ce que l'apparition comptait lui faire, il se mit à courir pour rejoindre les autres.

John avait porté Dean jusqu'à l'ascenceur qui devait les mener jusqu'à l'accès ambulance et à l'impala. Bobby les avait rejoint le temps que la cabine arrive. Juste au moment où les trois s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, quelqu'un appela derrière eux :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

C'était le docteur Monard. Il les regardait dans l'ascendeur depuis le couloir.

- Monsieur Withcomb, ce garçon doit rester à l'hôpital ! il doit rester allongé ! tempêta le médecin en parlant de Dean que John avait déposé doucement sur le sol de la cabine.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se refermer, ils pouvaient voir Jared arriver vers eux. Il était juste derrière le docteur Monard qui devenait rouge de colère. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au docteur et regardèrent l'esprit avant que les portes ne soient totalement closes et que la cabine ne commence à descendre.

Le ronron de l'ascenseur et le calme de la petite cabine leur offrirent un cours répit. John s'agenouilla auprès de son fils. Le garçon faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer de faiblesse mais il commençait à trembler légèrement et ses yeux trahissaient malgré lui la douleur.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va.

- Il faut que tu tienne le coup champion, on va aller chez Jim, tu seras en sécurité, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Ding. L'ascenceur était arrivé à destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent. John souleva Dean sans perdre de temps mais en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Tous les trois coururent vers la sortie. Le parking enfin.

Soudain Jared apparu juste devant eux. John faillit lâcher Dean de surprise. Apparemment l'apparition en avait après Bobby. C'est ce qui arrive quand on met un esprit en colère. Jared saisit le vieux chasseur à la gorge et commença à serrer. Bobby n'avait rien pour se défendre, rien en acier, pas d'armes. Ses bras qui se débattaient passaient au travers du garçon bien que la poigne autour de sa gorge soit bien réelle.

Tout à coup on entendit un crissement de pneus puis coup de feu et Jared disparu. L'impala venait de faire un dérapage contrôlé devant l'entrée des ambulances. Jim avait appris cette technique avec John bien sur. C'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait. Sammy était à la fenêtre passager, un Beretta fumant entre les mains. Il venait de tirer une salve de gros sel sur casper, ça leur laissait un peu de temps.

John ne perdit pas une minute et entra avec Dean à l'arrière de la voiture. Bobby grimpa à l'avant prenant Sam sur ses genoux. Le garçon de huit ans se retourna pour regarder son frère, bien calé sur la banquette entre son père et Rebecca.

- Ca va Dean ?

- Super Sammy. Joli tir.

- Merci.

Jim démarra en trombe direction l'église.

- J'ai rêvé ou un gosse de 8 ans viens juste de tirer sur un fantôme avec un flingue ? demanda Rebecca

- Je ne suis pas un gosse. Lança Sam en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé.

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ses enfants n'avaient vraiment pas les mêmes loisirs que les autres gamins de leur âge. Il ne s'étonnait presque plus de rien maintenant, il y avait juste certains moments comme celui là, quand quelqu'un faisait ce genre de remarque, où il réalisait à quel point leurs vies étaient bizarres.

- Ca ne tire pas de vraies balles, c'est du gros sel condensé. Expliqua Bobby

- Ca l'a tué ? il est partit ?

- Si seulement c'était si simple… Non, ça l'a juste éloigné pour un petit moment.

- On va où ?

- Chez moi. - Dit Jim – on pourra plus facilement se protéger qu'a l'hôpital.

- Vous pensez qu'il va nous suivre jusque là bas ?

- Il est accroché à vous Rebecca, il vous suivra partout, où que vous alliez.

- C'est un peu comme mon petit frère que vous voyez là, il est toujours dans votre dos, vous ne pouvez pas vivre avec mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus le tuer. Plaisanta Dean.

- Hey ! cria Sam offensé. En d'autres circonstances il aurait frappé Dean mais il avait l'air assez mal en point comme ça.

- Ravie que ça vous fasse rire ! en attendant je suis poursuivie par un esprit qui veut me tuer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fait ça tout le temps. Rassura Dean.

- Et si tu essayais de te taire et d'arrêter de te vider de ton sang, pour voir ? demanda John en appuyant sur l'un des bras de Dean où une perfusion avait été enlevée un peu brutalement.

- Oui chef.

- D'ailleurs Rebecca, on est pas encore surs qu'il veuille vous tuer. On ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. On ne sait rien de lui. Pourquoi est il devenu un esprit ? Quel lieu hantait-il avant que Bobby ne l'attache à vous ?

- Personnellement, je ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose, où est ce que ce salopard est enterré. Dit Bobby en passant les mains sur son cou là où l'apparition avait essayé de l'étrangler.

**_

* * *

_**

TBC


	16. Jared Tiggs

_**bienvenue dans le 16ème chapitre. On approche de la fin, il reste 1 chapitre maxi avec peut être un épilogue en plus.**_

_**Bonne lecture

* * *

**_

Chapitre 16 : Jared Tiggs

* * *

Le ronronnement du moteur de l'Impala vint troubler le calme nocturne autour de la petite église du pasteur Jim. La voiture noire se gara rapidement devant la maison juste à côté. Jim fonça directement à l'intérieur pour sécuriser les lieux, vérifier les lignes de sels, les symboles de protection, et préparer les armes.

John et Bobby transportèrent Dean jusqu'au canapé, suivis de près par Rebecca et le petit Sammy.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda John à son ainé, pâle comme un linge , qu'il venait d'installer sur le vieux canapé de Jim .

- Aussi bien que les 36 autres fois où tu m'a demandé, arrête de t'inquiéter.

Dean avait mal partout mais il était encore assez en forme pour lancer des remarques assassines. Il détestait être le centre d'intérêt. Depuis leur fuite de l'hôpital quasiment tous les regards avaient été braqués sur lui. Celui de son père évidemment qui ne l'avait pas lâché , mais aussi ceux de Rebecca, de Sam et de Bobby. Jim, heureusement, avait fait le choix judicieux de regarder la route, puisqu'il conduisait. Tout le long Sammy n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander si il avait mal là, là, là ou bien encore ici. « _Non Sammy, pas là... Là non plus…_ ». C'était faux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une lance plantée dans le ventre et un marteau piqueur dans la tête. Ses muscles le torturaient à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger un membre. En dehors de ça, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas aussi impuissant et paralysé que ces derniers jours. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de regagner un peu de contrôle à chaque seconde. Cependant, il ne supportait pas d'être l'attraction centrale du moment. Il avait toujours détesté ça de toute façon, même en temps normal, quand il n'était pas à moitié crevé sur un canapé et poursuivi par un esprit vengeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, John n'avait jamais apprécié que ses fils (ou qui que ce soit d'autre) lui réponde de cette façon. Il lança un regard noir à son aîné avant de finalement répondre sur un ton presque indifférent :

- C'est mon job de m'inquiéter.

Rebecca se rongeait les ongles en regardant Jim et Bobby s'agiter dans la pièce. Les deux chasseurs répandaient du sel sur le rebord des fenêtres et avaient déployé tout un arsenal de guerre sur une table. L'assistante sociale avait l'impression d'avoir atterri au beau milieu d'un film. Elle se rappellerait longtemps de cette journée, …si elle y survivait.

Le petit Sammy regardait les armes étalées sur la table. Il hésita un petit moment avant d'attraper deux revolvers. Il les soupesa et les manipula pour les observer sous toutes les coutures. Il fini par reposer l'une des armes et garda l'autre en main.

- Sammy, tu ne devrais peut être pas toucher à ça… c'est dangereux. dit Rebecca derrière lui.

Le gamin se retourna pour lui jeter un regard incrédule.

- C'est Sam, et non, ce n'est pas dangereux tant que la sécurité est enclenchée.

- C'est une arme à feu Sam, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec.

- Je ne joue pas. – il réfréna l'envie d'ajouter « _espèce d'idiote_ » – C'est un beretta 92 nickelé à 8 coups. Et de toute façon – le gamin fit jaillir le chargeur de l'arme d'un geste expert et le présenta à Rebecca – il est chargé avec du gros sel.

- Oh… Rebecca acquiesça, les yeux écarquillés.

Devant l'expression de totale incompréhension de l'assistante sociale Sammy se demanda pendant une seconde si il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de stupide. Il décida finalement d'ajouter :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en servir d'habitude.

- Ah… bien… articula Rebecca faussement rassurée

- Non, je veux dire, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser un Beretta. Il sont encore trop lourds pour moi et le recul est trop violent. Tout à l'heure c'était juste un cas d'urgence. Mais c'est le préféré de Dean. Moi j'utilise des Walther en général.

Rebecca resta là, la mâchoire pendante. Sammy finit par se lasser de son regard affolé et termina ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il vérifia le chargeur, le remit en place et apporta l'arme à son frère.

Rebecca ? Il faut qu'on parle. dit Jim qui avait fini sa part de sécurisation et s'était installé sur une chaise près du canapé.

L'assistante sociale se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, à la gauche de Dean et en face de John.

- Plus on en saura sur Jared Tiggs, meilleures seront nos chances de l'arrêter.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire. Répondit sèchement John.

Rebecca semblât réfléchir un moment, elle hésita avant de se lancer.

- C'était il y a 11 ou 12 ans quand je travaillais à Milwaukee. C'était l'une de mes premières affaires. Ce gosse… Jared, est arrivé un jour à l'hôpital avec un bras cassé. C'est la police qui l'avait amené, ils l'avaient pris en train de voler dans un magasin et il s'est cassé le bras en essayant de s'échapper. Il avait à peine 13 ans mais déjà un sacré dossier. C'était un gamin des rues, sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance et son père… hum… je ne me rappelle plus exactement mais je crois qu'il vivait de petits boulots. Il avait pas mal de marques de coups un peu partout. Quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital on m'a demandé d'établir un profil pour le placer dans une institution où en famille d'accueil.

Rebecca s'arrêta un moment, pensive.

- Rebecca ? interrompit doucement Jim

- Je me souviens bien de lui. On a parlé pendant des heures. – elle marqua une pause, regarda ses chaussures et soupira – Je sortais de l'école, je croyais tout savoir. – elle sourit sans humour – Je pensais qu'il fallait juste appliquer le manuel à la lettre et je…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Jared m'a dit qu'il était dans un gang de rue et qu'il devait voler pour eux sinon il lui feraient la peau. Il m'a supplié de le laisser rentrer chez lui. J'étais trop stupide, je voulais bien faire, réagir comme dans les bouquins, comme on nous apprend à l'école. J'ai cru qu'il me mentait, que c'était juste un pauvre gosse maltraité qui risquait de mal tourner. Alors j'ai demandé son placement en famille d'accueil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Ils l'ont retrouvé.

- Qui ça ?

- Le gang.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue de l'assistante sociale. Elle l'essuya d'un geste inconscient et continua.

- C'est moi qui ait du annoncer au père que son fils, qu'on lui avait enlevé pour le mettre en « sécurité », avait été littéralement massacré.

- Où est ce qu'il est mort ? Demanda John qui se moquait éperdument de briser un moment de recueillement silencieux.

Rebecca essuya d'autres larmes avant de répondre.

- Ils l'ont eu… à la sortie de l'école… sur… un terrain vague.

- Ils ont construit quelque chose dessus depuis ?

- John – coupa le pasteur – tu pourrais juste lui laisser une seconde pour reprendre ses…

- Non, on a pas une seconde. Plus vite on s'en débarrasse et plus vite on peut s'occuper du reste. Lança-t-il en désignant Dean de la tête.

- Je vais bien ! cria l'intéressé.

- Tu as de la fièvre, tu trembles, tu es aussi blanc que les murs et si tu me dis encore une fois que tout va bien je te donnerais une bonne raison d'aller mal, c'est compris ? On a pas de marge d'erreur ici alors n'essaie pas de jouer à ça avec moi.

- Ce sont des bureaux. Dit Rebecca

Jim, John et Dean se tournèrent vers elle, l'étonnement marqué sur leurs visages.

- Pardon ?

- Le terrain vague. C'est un immeuble de bureaux, enfin je crois. J'ai quitté Milwaukee depuis plus de 6 ans.

- De toute façon on a pas tellement besoin de savoir si il hantait quelque part, si ? On le déterre et on le flambe, point. Résuma-Bobby.

- On ne sait pas pourquoi Jared est resté mais rien ne prouve qu'il soit mauvais. Peut être qu'il essaie juste de communiquer avec nous, peut être qu'il veut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour lui. On ne va pas envoyer ce gosse… dieu sait où…, sans raisons. Pour autant qu'on sache, il n'a rien fait de mal et il a assez souffert comme ça. Il mérite qu'on l'écoute.

- Jim ! – s'écria Bobby – C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans l'expression « esprit vengeur » ?

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'il vient pour se venger ?

- Les marques sur mon cou.

Jim baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, risquer de faire encore plus de mal à ce garçon, même si il était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Le pasteur n'avait qu'a regarder John pour savoir que quoi qu'il dise il ne le convaincrait pas de donner une chance à Jared. Le père Winchester n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Dean. Si son fils avait été attaqué, si il était en danger d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, alors quelqu'un devrait payer pour ça. Le coupable était tout désigné.

- Il va venir ici n'est ce pas ? demanda Rebecca d'une toute petite voix.

- Il est déjà là. – Annonça Bobby sur un ton incroyablement factuel. Le chasseur était debout près de la fenêtre et regardait dans la nuit. Il indiqua l'extérieur de la tête. – Il est dehors.

Rebecca senti un frisson la parcourir de la tête au pieds. Jim s'en rendit compte. Il se pencha et posa doucement une main rassurante sur son genou.

- Il ne peut pas entrer. Et croyez moi, vous ne pourriez pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici. Cette pièce est pleine de chasseurs expérimentés. On a l'habitude de gérer ce genre de problèmes. C'est un peu… de la routine.

- Alors c'est ça ? C'est ce que vous faites ?

- Plus ou moins. Où est il enterré ? Le ton de John était toujours aussi sec.

- Euh… je ne sais pas. C'est important ?

- Il faut qu'on brûle les os.

Une expression de dégout traversa le visage de Rebecca.

- Ca doit être marqué dans son dossier, dans mon bureau.

- Milwaukee est à 7 heures de route d'ici… dit pensivement John.

- Plutôt 9. Rectifia Jim.

- Pas si **je** conduis.

- Alors quoi ? C'est ça le plan ? Tu fonces à Milwaukee et tu le détruit ? On va le traiter comme les meurtriers et les poltergeists ? C'est juste un gamin, il a eu une vie suffisamment difficile on pourrait peut-être essayer de lui offrir une mort convenable.

- Arrête tes conneries avec la morale Jim ! - Cria Bobby. - Ce gosse ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, et je suis désolé pour lui, mais la chose qui est là dehors ce n'est plus Jared Tiggs, ok ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un esprit. Un putain de fantôme.

- Si il y en a un ici qui devrait éviter de la ramener, c'est bien toi Bobby ! On en serait pas là si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide !

Le vieux chasseur s'approcha dangereusement du pasteur, prêt à en découdre.

- Au moins j'ai tenté quelque chose. Je n'ai pas posé mon cul sur une chaise en priant pour que ça s'arrange tout seul. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour croire que Dieu est de notre côté. Sans moi John serait en route pour le tribunal à l'heure qu'il est. Je reconnais que c'était un peu extrême mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je regrette !

- Bobby ! c'est complètement…

- La ferme ! – cria John stoppant définitivement la dispute – Ca ne sert à rien de penser à ça maintenant. Telles que je vois les choses : on a un problème et on va le régler. Aucune alternative, Jared Tigg à signé pour un salt'n'burn dès l'instant où il nous a attaqué. On le trouve, on creuse et on le crame. Fin de la discussion.

- John… essaya Jim mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus

- J'ai dit : « Fin de la discussion ». Bobby, tu vas à l'hôpital, tu retrouve le dossier et l'endroit exact où le gosse est enterré. Pendant ce temps je vais à Milwaukee. Rebecca, Jim et les garçons vous ne bougez pas d'ici.

Bobby acquiesça immédiatement et attrapa son manteau, prêt à partir.

- Attendez une seconde. – Dit Jim – John, je peux te parler une minute en privé ?

Le père Winchester fit un vague oui de la tête avant de suivre le pasteur à l'écart, dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Sammy avait rejoint son frère sur le canapé et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Le plus jeune était visiblement inquiet pour Dean mais il savait qu'il valait mieux parler de la pluie et du beau temps plutôt que de jouer les mères poules. Tout ce qu'il récolterait à s'inquiéter ouvertement c'est un soupir lourd de sens et un coup sur la tête. Rebecca regardait les frères bavarder tandis que Bobby rongeait son frein, assis dans les premières marches de l'escalier à côté de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

- Jim, si c'est pour me dire de ne pas cramer Jared, ça ne sert à rien.

- Oh je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Essayer de te faire changer d'avis quand tu as pris une décision c'est presque aussi difficile que de faire dire un truc intelligent à Bobby.

Les deux hommes sourirent.

- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda finalement John.

- Si tu pars à Milwaukee, en comptant le trajet aller et retour et le temps qu'il te faudra là bas, tu seras absent au moins 24 heures.

- Hum, possible. Et alors ?

Jim haussa les épaules en soupirant

- Et alors il y a un gamin dans la pièce d'à côté qui a besoin de son père.

John n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Il avait été séparé de son ainé pendant 3 jours, 3 horribles longues journées. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il été déjà prêt à repartir. C'était différent car il savait que cette fois Dean ne serait pas seul et que quand il reviendrait les choses seraient comme avant, mais d'un autre côté Jim venait de semer le doute en lui.

- Il est en sécurité ici, et il ne sera pas seul. Finit-il par dire, plus pour se convaincre lui même que pour Jim.

- Dean à besoin de son père, John. Il est encore très faible et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point tu comptes pour lui. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça.

John passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

- Et tu proposes quoi ? Tu vas te porter volontaire pour bruler Jared peut-être ?

Jim réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, d'une voix franche et claire :

- Pour Dean, je le ferais.

Le père Winchester regarda un moment Jim dans les yeux. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés peu après la mort de Mary et depuis, le pasteur avait toujours considéré les Winchester comme sa famille. Les garçons comptaient énormément pour lui et John n'hésitaient pas à les lui confier, un honneur qu'il réservait à un cercle extrêmement restreint. Bobby lui même avait mit beaucoup de temps à gagner l'accréditation « baby-sitter officielle ».

La proposition de Jim surpris pourtant le père Winchester. Le pasteur était prêt à remettre en question ses propres principes pour venir en aide à la famille. John ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de mettre ses amis dans de telles situations mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux de savoir qu'il y avait des gens comme Jim, ou comme Bobby, sur lesquels il pourrait toujours compter. Il sourit doucement au pasteur, posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui dit « Merci », les yeux dans les yeux.

* * *

C'est ainsi que la mission s'organisa. John confia les clef de sa précieuse impala à Jim et Bobby fonça à l'hôpital pour récupérer les infos sur le lieu de l'enterrement de Jared. Rebecca fut loin d'être enchantée par l'idée de devoir passer le reste de la nuit dans la même pièce que John « Withcomb ».

Elle l'avait traité comme un tortionnaire, éloigné de ses garçons. Toute cette histoire était plus ou moins sa faute. En observant John depuis leur fuite de l'hôpital, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était un meneur d'homme, une personne dure et à laquelle il valait mieux ne pas se frotter. Elle appréhendait beaucoup l'idée d'un tête à tête.

Bobby et Jim avaient craint l'attaque de Jared en sortant de la maison. Pourtant l'esprit qui rôdait autour ne semblait pas vindicatif. Il paraissait avoir oublié sa rancœur envers Bobby. Il le regarda simplement monter dans sa voiture en le braquant avec un pistolet et démarrer en trombe. Pas un seul instant Jared, ne tenta quoi que ce soit. Il restait juste là, à observer les deux voitures quitter le parking.

- Pourquoi est ce que c'est Jim qui va à Milwaukee ? demanda Dean en regardant son père depuis le canapé.

- Parce que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ici.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme m'occuper de vous deux.

Oh… bah tu sais tu aurais pu y aller, ça va bien maintenant… articula Dean.

Le garçon avait souhaité de tout son cœur que son père reste mais il détestait l'idée de passer pour un gamin qui à besoin de son papa.

- Je préfère être ici.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, ça va je te dis. Je peux m'occuper de Sam, je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

John sourit en s'approchant du canapé et de ses deux fils.

- Tu as du recevoir un coup sur la tête jeune homme, parce que tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. – Il regarda sa montre une seconde – On a largement passé le couvre feu. Au lit tout le monde.

Dean essaya de dire quelque chose mais son père le coupa d'un geste de la main

- Au lit, j'ai dit.

Le père porta son ainé dans l'escalier et le laissa se changer seul. Les garçons partageait une chambre avec deux lits jumeaux à l'étage de chez Jim. Le pasteur avait aménagé la pièce spécialement pour eux. Les gamins étaient là très souvent, pendant plusieurs semaines parfois. Cette chambre était, avec l'habitacle de l'Impala, ce qu'ils avaient de plus ressemblant à une maison. Quand les garçons avaient rejoint leurs lit respectifs, John entra dans la pièce. Il se pencha au dessus de Sam qui dormait déjà et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Dean :

- On dirait que le marchand de sable est déjà passé. Dit-il dans un sourire en désignant Sam de la tête.

Dean sourit en retour.

- C'était une dure journée pour la belle au bois dormant.

- C'était une dure journée pour tout le monde. Comment tu te sens ? Et pas de mensonges.

Dean soupira en roulant les yeux.

- J'ai mal partout et je me sens… je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être au ralentit.

John passa une main sur le front de son fils

- C'est à cause de la fièvre. Ca va passer avec les cachets que tu as pris toute à l'heure. Essaye de dormir, ça ira mieux demain.

- Ok.

- Je vais laisser la porte ouverte, si il y a quoi que ce soit Dean, je dis bien « quoi que ce soit », tu m'appelles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Arrête de me dire ça. Je veux que tu te repose et que tu appelles si ça ne va pas, deal ?

- Deal.

- Bon.

John embrassa le front de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna vers Dean

- Oh, une dernière chose Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas un fardeau. Tu ne le seras jamais.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre il ne pu pas voir le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son fils mais, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, John savait qu'il était là.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	17. La fin du voyage  epilogue

_**Voici le dernier Chapitre / épilogue des Charognards. J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai essayé de la mettre à jour régulièrement pour me rattraper un peu des grosses coupures que j'avais faites sur mon autre fic (La Mort Noire). Vos reviews tout au long de ses chapitres m'ont vraiment aidée à écrire, je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, à très bientôt dans une prochaine fic.**_

_**DEX

* * *

**_

Chapitre 17 : La fin d'un voyage. Epilogue.

* * *

Rebecca se rongeait toujours les ongles. Bobby et Jim étaient partis, Jared rôdait autour de la maison, les garçons venaient d'aller se coucher, elle allait devoir affronter John « Withcomb » seule.

Elle l'observa descendre l'escalier, regarder un instant par la fenêtre et s'asseoir sur le canapé à sa gauche. Les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, il ne la regarda pas un seul instant.

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir vous aussi. Finit-il par dire sans relever les yeux.

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir.

- Vous ne risquez rien ici.

- Je viens d'apprendre que les fantômes existent vraiment et que l'un d'eux veut me tuer, je crois que je vais passer encore quelques nuits blanches.

John sourit. C'était un sourire chaleureux et amical, Rebecca se détendit un petit peu.

- Vous faites ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant de la tête l'arme que John tenait dans la main.

- La chasse aux monstres ? Depuis 8 ans.

- C'est l'âge de Sammy, non ?

Rebecca eut l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe. John lui lança un regard noir et elle regretta instantanément d'avoir posé la question. Pourtant le regard père Winchester se radoucit rapidement et il répondit calmement à Rebecca.

- Ma femme à été tuée par une de ces choses. Sammy avait 6 mois. J'ai voulu retrouver celui qui a fait ça, et j'ai découvert ce monde. J'ai découvert ces monstres et les ceux qui les chassent. J'ai rejoint les rangs.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé, celui qui a tué votre femme ?

- Pas encore.

Le regard de John montrait une détermination sans failles.

- Alors c'est ce que vous faites, vous courrez après les monstres pour sauver les gens ?

- C'est à peu près ça. Je ne veux pas que ce qui est arrivé à ma famille puisse arriver à d'autres.

Il y eut un silence pesant après ça. Rebecca le coupa quelques minutes plus tard :

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des fils comme Sam et Dean, ils sont adorables.

John rit de bon cœur

- Oh ne parlez pas trop vite, essayez un peu de rester plus d'une heure dans une voiture avec eux deux !

Rebecca ne répondit rien mais elle voyait, au travers de l'humour de John, l'amour sans limite qu'il portait à ses deux garçons. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait.

- Mais vous avez raison, j'ai de la chance de les avoir. Ils sont tout ce qui compte pour moi, ils sont ma raison de vivre. Croyez moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour les protéger.

- Je le sais et eux aussi. Pour avoir discuté avec eux en tête à tête, je peux vous dire qu'ils sont très fiers de leur père.

John esquissa un sourire en regardant vaguement ailleurs.

- Ils sont aussi très courageux. - poursuivit Rebecca.- Dean s'est littéralement jeté entre moi et Jared la première fois qu'il est apparu !

- Ce n'est pas du courage. C'est Dean, il est comme ça. Il pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui.

- C'est un bon garçon

John soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- J'aimerai qu'il arrête de faire ça, il finira par se faire tuer. Ca paraît ridicule mais parfois j'aimerai qu'il soit plus égoïste. J'aimerai qu'il me dise qu'il en à marre de s'occuper de son frère à ma place, qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il claque les portes en disant qu'il mérite mieux. Parce que c'est vrai. Il mérite mieux… Tous les deux, ils méritent tellement mieux.

- Vous savez, dans ma carrière, j'ai côtoyé des centaines d'enfants malheureux et je peux vous dire que les vôtres n'en font définitivement pas parti. C'est vrai que je ne vous connais pas mais je sais que votre principale préoccupation est de protéger ces garçons, je sais que vous les aimez et que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour eux. Alors pour ce que ça vaut, je trouve que vous êtes un bon père et vos fils le savent.

John ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Oh mon dieu si Mary nous voyait maintenant…

- Elle devrait être fière de vous.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Bobby revint de l'hôpital quelques temps après ça pour trouver Rebecca endormie sur son fauteuil et John toujours aux aguets près de la fenêtre. Jim avait été prévenu par téléphone de l'emplacement de la tombe de Jared et beaucoup plus tard dans la journée on pu voir l'esprit qui tournait devant la maison se désintégrer.

Rebecca fut libre de repartir mais elle choisit de rester encore un peu. Elle avait envie de parler avec les fils Winchester. Pas pour leur poser les questions traditionnelles de l'assistante sociale qu'elle leur avait déjà servi, mais juste pour s'excuser et pour apprendre à les connaître.

Elle discuta avec eux plusieurs heures. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'école, de la chasse, de leur père, de leur mère, de leurs amis au travers du pays, de leur vie. Ensemble ils rirent beaucoup, et quand Rebecca décida finalement de partir, elle les embrassa tout les deux. Sam ne releva même pas le surnom quand elle lui dit « Au revoir Sammy » en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Rebecca promis de venir rendre visite à Jim de temps en temps pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Elle serra la main de Bobby en souriant et lui avoua qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi. Le vieux chasseur ne savait plus vraiment ou se mettre ni en quelle langue s'excuser.

En disant au revoir à John elle lui promis de faire disparaître entièrement le dossier le concernant. Elle lui dit qu'elle pourrait toujours agir en leur faveur si jamais ils se retrouvaient encore une fois dans ce genre de situation. Quand à lui, il lui promit de venir l'aider si jamais elle croisait quoi que ce soit de surnaturel.

Rebecca quitta la maison de Jim les larmes aux yeux, touchée par cette famille bizarre et ses drôles d'amis. Les Winchester n'étaient pas restés longtemps dans sa vie mais ils avaient changé quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les fantômes et les monstres. Quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose sur l'amour et sur l'espoir. Maintenant, elle savait qu'ils peuvent exister jusque dans les profondeurs de l'enfer parce qu'ils n'ont pas de limite et parce que des gens se battent dans l'ombre pour les préserver. Elle était juste triste que Jared Tiggs ait du payer pour cette leçon.

**FIN**

**

* * *

_Encore merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes!_**


End file.
